mangle x male reader
by deadcrown1918
Summary: This story has been moved to DeviantArt. To see the rest of this story, please follow deadcrown1918 on DeviantArt. For more information, please feel free too message me. :)
1. Chapter 1

Mangle x male reader (part 1)

The unexpected visit

You prepared for your 4th night at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria like you do every night. You arrive at 11:00pm to meet your boss and have him run you through you nightly schedule. Though you never really need to hear it. Every night is the same, look over the animatronics, wind the music box, and try not to die. Or run out of flashlight power. At 11:30pm, that's when the boss leaves the place to you for the night and heads home. Home…..that sounded like a great place to be right now. But instead you're trapped in a pizzeria for 7 hours. But work is work and it pays the bills. You began starting your work at midnight by picking up the tablet sitting on your desk and watching over the cameras.

Mangles POV

"Yes! Midnight! (y/n) should be working now!" You thought to yourself looking up at the camera that was currently pointing at you. "When should I make my move?" You thought removing your gaze from the camera to a poster of Bonny and Freddy that said in bold letters "LETS PARTY!" A few hours had passed and you decided to check the time. You looked up at the clock, 4:30am. "Guess it's time to move" You said as you crawled down the hall to the office (y/n) was currently in.

Your POV

"UGH" You grunted as you set the tablet down and took a sip of your coffee. "Why is tonight so boring?" You said and picked back up the tablet. You only had one visit from foxy, and had to shoo away Bonny twice. Not that you were complaining. After winding the music box for the 7th time, you heard a faint static noise. Setting down the tablet grabbing your flashlight aiming it down the hall and clicking it on. And in your view…..was Mangle…..


	2. Chapter 2

Mangle x male reader part 2

"Why am I feeling this?!"

Leaning back in your chair as you and Mangle were currently staring at each other from down the hallway. Still staring at the animatronic Vixen, you slowly reached for your Freddy Fazbear head sitting on the floor next to your chair. You broke the gaze as you looked over to your mask you were still reaching for, but was stopped when you heard the Vixen speak.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii" Mangle spoke to you. Her voice sounded like a broken toy robot. Static and long carried on. You looked back at the Mangle, which was still hanging off the ceiling, looking at you. You looked back up at Mangle, a little creped out, and not knowing what to say back to it. "Uh….Hi?" You managed to say back. Mangles ear perked up as you spoke back to her greeting. "iiiiiiiiii comme inn?" She replied back tilting her head to the side making her look cute. …Wait, what?

"Uh, I-I guess..?" Her yellow optics shined and smiled bright as she crawled into your office and sat in front of you on your desk. Wow, shes….kinda cute. Wait….STOP IT! As Mangle was making herself comfortable, you looked over at the Freddy mask. "Queeestionn?" She asked. You looked over to her, looking into her bright yellow optics. "Yes?" You said to her allowing her to continue her question. "Am iiii frienddd oof (y/n)?" She asked, looking into your (e/c) eyes. "A friend?" You though. You looked back over to her.

"Sure" You told her, blushing slightly. Mangles ears perked up higher and her smile grew wider as she threw herself onto you, wrapping you in a hug. "Iiiiiiii happyyy nowww!" She said, blushing like crazy. Awww shes happy…..wait… UGH why am I feeling this?! At that point, the alarm for 6:00am rang, but Mangle didn't let go of you…..


	3. Chapter 3

Mangle x male reader part 3

Her new home

"Um, Mangle. That was the alarm for me to head home. I have to leave now." You told her, trying to remove her from your chest. Mangle tightened her grip, making it hard for you to move her. She looked up at you, her yellow optics still shining and still smiling like crazy. "IIIII leavvve withhh you home?" She asked in what seemed to be begging. Did she just ask you to come home with you? Um, well… I don't see why not. "Why not?" you told her, looking into her shining eyes. Mangle wasted no time jumping off you and pulling you out of your office and into your car. "YAAAAY" Mangle yelled with delight as you started your car and drove to your house.

Jesus….. What am I doing? I'm taking an animatronic home with me… but, yet again….she IS kind of cute. You thought to yourself without shame this time. "Were almost there Mangle" you told her. Her ears perked up and she replied back. "Howww faarrrr?" "Not too far, only a mile or two" You said back to her

You arrived at your house and Mangle wrapped around you again like she did before at the pizzeria. You walked up to your house and slowly opened the door. "Hey I'm home!" You called to your sister (s/n) who had just woken up to your call. "Hey (y/n), how was…" Her sentence was cut off at the sight of Mangle wrapped around you with her head resting on your shoulder, looking at (s/n). "What, the, HELL, IS THAT!?" (s/n) yelled to you. "Um, well, she's…I'll explain later okay?" You told your sister as she slowly crept back to her room. "Yeah, you do that" she said before she shut her door. "Shee nooo liikee mee?" Mangle asked, a bit concerned. You looked over at her, "Oh no, she just needs time to warm up to you" You reassured her. You set Mangle down on the couch and turned on The x-files. "This is a good show, youll like it" you told her as you sat on the couch next to her. Mangles focus was locked on the T.V. watching what you put on. Half way through the episode, your phone started blasting (favorite song). You picked it up and looked at who was calling. Your boss. Ah shit…..you answered. "Hey Jim…..uh, yeah I can do that…..um, okay, ill be there in a bit."

You hung up. "Hey mangle, Jim wants to see me to talk to me about something…..ill be back okay?" You told Mangle who was still watching the x-files. She looked over at you. "Oookaayy" She said, turning her gaze back to the T.V. You arrived at Freddy's as quickly as you could, and went into your boss's office, where a small laptop was resting on the desk. Jim looked up from his papers. "Ah, good. You're here, please have a seat." He pointed to the seat in front of the laptop. "Okay" you said as you sat down. "What's going on?' You asked. "Well, watch this and you tell me." Jim said as he clicked on the laptop, showing you all the events that happened the night you left with mangle.

"Um, sir, I can explain…" You said, afraid you were going to lose your job. "Now (y/n), don't worry. Come." Jim said as he stood near a calendar. You walked over and stood next to him. "You see.." He stated. "The vixen was supposed to be scraped in a few days, but we as a company don't have the money to do so. You couldn't have picked a better time to take her with you. Hey, can you do me a favor?" He asked you. "Uh, yeah sure what is it?" You asked. "I want you to keep the vixen, it'll save us from dept. and bad business" He stated. "Yeah, I can do that!" You said excited and ran out of his office and rushed home.

When you got home, Mangle and your sister were sitting on the couch, (s/n) petting Mangles head. "Ya know (y/n) she's not too bad." She told you. "I told you, haha. Hey Mangle, I have good news!" Mangles eyes lit up and she crawled towards you. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm?" She hummed. "This is your new home now!" You told her happily. Mangles ears perked up and she jumped on you, looking into your eyes, she leaned down to you and whispered... "IIIII lovvee youuu (y/n)"

Hey guys, it's me, Tom here. I have some news for all you who read my story. 1) Thank you so much for doing so, I appreciate it! 2) Sorry about the short stories in the first two, they were only experiments to see if anyone was interested, and apparently, people are! thats all for now, later!


	4. Chapter 4

Mangle x male reader part 4

Restoring back to beauty

She just said I love you…..to you! You felt a deep feeling that you haven't felt in a long time, love. You grabbed Mangles face and looked into her eyes. "I-I love you too Mangle…" You whispered back to her. Mangle smiled and slowly leaned her face down to yours. " _Is she going to…."_ You thought to yourself as Mangle did what you predicted. She kissed you. You kissed her back, holding onto her face. About a minute through, Mangle pulled away, and then hugged you. And you did the same.

Time skip to when you get back from work

"(S/n), Mangle, I'm home." You called coming in from the back door. Mangle was sitting at the table with your sister. When she saw you, she smiled and jumped on you. "Missedd yoouu" She said hugging you tightly. "I missed you too" You told her, hugging her back. "I have a place to take you to today." You told her. Her ears perked up and see looked up at you. "Wheereee?" She asked in anticipation. "Follow me." You said taking her hand and leading her to your car. You drove for about an hour before reaching a mechanic shop. You both got out of the car, and mangle wrapped around you. You walked up to a man about 6'3, muscular, and looked no older than 30. "Hi, you're Tony right?" You asked him. "Yeah, I assume you're (y/n)?" He replied back to your question. "Yes, I am." You answer and shake his hand. You talked for a bit before he asked, "I assume you want that fixed?" He asked pointing to Mangle. "Yes it is, now, um. I'm not sure of the final cost, so here's $600." You said handing him the money. "Well, thank you." He said as he took the money. You unwrapped Mangle from you and told her "Now Mangle, Tony here is going to look after you for a bit, and fix you. I promise he won't hurt you." She looked over at Tony and then back at you. "Okkkayy" She finally said before following Tony into a large back room

A few hours passed since Mangle left to get repaired. You were currently texting (s/n) when Tony ran up to you, asking for a pair of clothes for her. Remembering why, you handed him a bag of clothes you and (s/n) picked out from the goodwill. A few minutes later, you were replying to a text message when you heard a voice in front of you. "Oh (y/n), I'm back!" You looked up and saw Mangle. She was wearing a red plaid skirt, a red and black striped shirt that said in cursive gold letters " _Grade A pirate!"_ Her white paint was replaced by white fur. One of her bangs was covering her left eye, and had real make-up on, and her voice sounded somewhat like Amy Lees. You stood up. "Mangle?!" You said as you walked up to her. "Mhmm, it's me!" She hummed. You ran up to and hugged her. This was easier now that she had a body now. Mangle giggled and hugged you back. You looked into her eyes for a moment then you kissed her.

Time skip to when you get home

You both arrive at the house at 10:00pm. "Be a little quiet, (s/n) is probably sleeping" You whispered to Mangle. "Okay." She whispered back to you as you slowly and quietly walked into your room. "So, (y/n), I've been thinking, what would be a good name for me instead of just Mangle?" She asked you as you lay down on your bed. You sat up. "Well, what would match you?" You asked her. She walked over and sat down next to you. "I was thinking Maddie. Maddie Mangle Vixen." She said looking over at you. "I like it" You said looking over at her. "Well, that was easier than I expected." She said as she yawned and lied down. "Then I guess that's your new name" You said as you lied down next to her. "Yeah…" She said as she cuddled you. You wrapped your arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Mangs…."


	5. Chapter 5

Mangle x male reader part 5

The gift

You woke up with Mangle, or Maddie curled up at you side, breathing softly into your chest. You carefully moved her and slipped quietly into the bathroom to take care of your mourning business. You crept back into your room and Mangle was sitting up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" She asked you with a smile. "Yeah, better than most nights actually" You answered. "How about you?" "Great, you radiate a lot of warmth, so I was all cozy next to you" She giggled. "Well, I'm glad haha " You said grabbing your laptop and sitting down next to her. "You mind if I put on a movie?" She asked you. "Yeah, go for it. I have a ton on that shelf over there." You pointed out to her. "Okay, thank you." She said as she kissed your check and grabbed "Predator" and stuck it in the DVD player while you were checking online for a gift for her.

No, it wasn't her birthday or anything like that, you just wanted to show you love her instead of just telling her. You were searching for a good 30 minutes while Mangle was curled at you side, head on your lap watching the movie. Then you found it, the perfect gift anyone could ever get. "A-ha!" You said, shutting your laptop and standing up. Mangle looked up at where you were standing. "What?" She asked you. "Oh, um, nothing. Hey, I have to run into town to go and grab something, I shouldn't be gone long." You told her putting on clean clothes. "Oh, okay." She replied lying back down to finish watching her movie. You walked over to her and gave her a kiss before leaving for town

Mangles POV

"Huh…wonder where he's going".. You thought to yourself as you stood up and went into the bathroom and got undressed to take a shower. You turned the water on and got in and proceeded to wash your body. A half hour later, you heard (y/n) enter in the room as you were washing soap out of your hair. "Oh, he's back!" You said as quickly finished washing your hair. You turned the shower off and getting out to dry off. You wrapped your towel around you and got out of the bathroom and entered back into your room. To your surprise, (y/n) wasn't there. But what sat on the bed was a box, with your name written on it and a metallic bow on the top. You walked over and opened it. Inside, was a …Oh my god…..

There was crystal heart about the size of a fist sitting at the bottom of the box, shining up at you. You picked it up and held it in your hands as a tear shed from your eye.

Your POV

You slowly and quietly crept behind her and hugged her from behind. "You like it?" You asked her with a smile on your face. Mangle turned around and hugged you back tightly and shouted "YES! YES (Y/N)! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" She cried joyful tears and kissed your cheek, while you rubbed her back and closed your eyes. "I have a gift for you too (y/n)." Mangle told you, in somewhat of a sexy voice. You pulled back and looked at her. "Oh, you do now?" You asked with a smirk on your face. "Yeah, I do" She said looking back into your (e/c) eyes and kissed you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mangle x Male Reader Part 6**

 **Magic and the Romantic gift**

[Hello all, Tom here! Just wanted to add a few things before I start this chapter.  
1) This story is now rated M for lemons, language, and occasional violence.  
2) This story is a lemon, so if you are not able to read or do not like to read these types of stories, please skip to the next chapter.  
3) I'm not alone in this story anymore! Foxy and Mangle's Love and I have teamed up! He will be the new editor, and co-author! So go check him out and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, don't hesitate to message me your ideas or message Foxy and Mangle's Love! Okay, those are all the announcements for now, enjoy the story!]

 **Your POV**

Mangle pulled away from the kiss, making a small pop as she did and returned hugging you. "So, what is it?" You asked her as you wrapped your arms back around her.  
"Your gift?" She asked looking up at you. "You're going to have to wait till we get back from your shift at the pizzeria tonight." She giggled as she teased you.  
"Oh, I see how it is" You said as you smiled and kissed her cheek.

 **Time skip to before you head out to the pizzeria**

"Mangs, I'm heading out!" You called to her as you grabbed your keys and started to walk out the door when suddenly Mangle ran up to you.  
"Hey, um, would you mind if a came with you? I want to go see my old friend." She asked you.  
"Yeah, that's perfectly fine." You told her as you both walked out the door and to your car. "So, who's the friend you wanna see?" You asked her, pulling out of your driveway and heading to the pizzeria.  
"Well, he doesn't really like to be talked about… he kinda likes to remain unknown by people, that's why you rarely see him at all." Mangle explained.  
"Ah, okay. Makes sense." You said pulling up to the pizzeria. You both got out of the car and walked into the empty pizzeria.  
"Well, I'm gonna go find him." Mangle said as she walked over to the prize counter where he likes to hide.  
"Okay, I'll be in my office." You called to her as you walked down the hallway and entered your office. You then picked up the tablet and started to watch over the cameras.

 **Mangles POV**

"Where is he?" She thought to herself as she looked around for any sign of the mysterious puppet.  
"Well, well, well. Look whose back. And fully repaired." A voice called from behind her.  
She turned around to see the Marionette standing against the wall with his arms crossed.  
"Marionette!" She shouted and ran over to him, wrapping him in a hug.  
"I thought you were supposed to be scrapped! But you disappeared, and when you come back you're repaired. What happened?" The Marionette asked her hugging her small frame.  
"Well, I was supposed to be, but then I met (y/n)." She explained releasing the puppet and looking up at his white face.  
"(Y/n), the security guard?" He asked a little confused.  
"Uh, yeah. Him." Mangle giggled, blushing like crazy. Marionette just smiled and nodded.  
"Well, I'm happy you found someone to be with, even though he is a human." He said as he sat on the box that he hides in.  
"Thank you." Mangle smiled and sat down next to the puppet. "And um, that's one of the reasons I came to see you. Can I ask a favor from you?" Mangle asked in a soft sweet voice.  
"Why of course, anything for a friend." Marionette said to her, folding his hand politely.  
"Okay, well, there's this "gift" if you will, that I want to give (y/n), but because I'm animatronic, I can't. Get what I mean? And with your powers and all, I was hoping you out of anyone could help me with this." She explained to the puppet sitting next to her. Marionette leaned back and scratched his head.  
"So, you're asking me transform you into a type of… how do humans say it? An anthro so you can get "intimate" with (y/n), is that correct?" He asked Mangle, who was sitting there blushing like no tomorrow.  
"Y-yeah." She said hiding her face. Marionette rested his head on his hand and thought about her request for a moment before deciding on a final answer.  
"Okay, I'll help you out." Marionette said, standing up and blurring the camera so you wouldn't be able to see what was going on.  
"R-really? You're gonna help me?! Yay! Thank you so much!" Mangle shouted, jumping with joy.

 **Your POV**

Okay, tonight was strange. You literally had no visits from any of the animatronics. No one moved from the stage, Foxy never left the repair and parts room, and camera 5 was blurry all of a sudden. You didn't know why, but you didn't look into it much. You leaned back in your chair and ran your fingers through your hair. You looked up at the clock which read 3AM.  
"Fuck! Why is tonight so damn boring." You thought to yourself.  
A familiar giggle could be heard from behind you from the hall. You turned around to see Mangle, but she was different, she was… real! You stood up and walked towards her.  
"Mangle, w-what happened?! You're…. you're real! You're like….. a real living creature now instead of an animatronic!" You said as you caught up with her.  
"Remember my friend I wanted to see? Well, this is what I wanted to see him for! I'm an anthro now! You like?!" She asked you spinning around and giggling.  
"Yeah! I do! You look absolutely marvelous! Was this my gift or something?" You asked her with a smile on your face.  
"Part of it! Now let's go!" Mangle said as she grabbed your hand and dragged you out of your office, through the pizzeria and out the door. She ran to your car and jumped in.  
"I can't really leave work ya know." You told her as you opened your car door and got in. "Oh who cares? Let's just head home! Then, you get the other part of your gift!" She said in the same sexy voice she had done before.  
"Well, alright!" You said as you started your car and pulled out of the pizzeria and headed for home.  
You arrived home, and you both entered the house. You didn't really need to worry about being too loud anymore since (s/n) left for collage yesterday. Mangle ran upstairs as fast as she could and yelled down to you; "Come and catch me if you want the rest of your gift!"  
You ran after her up the stairs, and she ran into your bedroom and shut the door. You ran to your door and opened it to find Mangle sitting on you bed, completely topless. Her size D boobs showing. She got up and walked over to you and kissed you for a moment before pulling back and whispering to you; "This is your gift."  
Then she kissed you again. You could feel yourself getting hard and at the motions she made to you. She pulled back and took your shirt off, then pushed you onto the bed and removed her pants and panties before climbing onto of you.  
"Why don't we take this a little farther?" She said as she unbuttoned your jeans and took them off along with your boxers and grinded her bare crotch against yours. You moaned slightly as she slowly rubbed back and forth against your hard throbbing member.  
"I can tell you like this." She giggled to you. You took this time and flipped her over so you were now on top. Mangle looked up at you, her yellow eyes looking into yours.  
"I think you've done enough, allow me to take over." You said as you slowly leaned down and kissed her, massaging her boobs softly. Mangle let out a muffled moan as you did this. You continued to kiss her for another minute or two before pulling away.  
"Don't know about you, but I think that we should skip the rest of the foreplay and cut to the good part." You said with a smirk on your face.  
"Yeah…." Mangle managed to mutter out.

You slowly started to insert your manhood into Mangles tight, wet and hot womanhood. Mangle tensed up, and gripped the sheets as you forced the rest of your length into her breaking her hymen. Mangled yipped and whined in pain as this was the first time she had experienced this kind of activity. You immediately stop concerned that you hurt her and try to comfort her.  
"Mangle are you ok?!" You ask worriedly.

"Y-yeah…. I'm fine…. Just…. Give me a sec to adjust." She says through her gritted sharp teeth.  
After a few minutes of you rubbing her head in an attempt to comfort her, she looks at you and whispers in your ear; "Ok. I'm ready. Please continue."  
You nod your head and then pulled halfway out before thrusting all the way back in, slowly repeating your action while Mangle beneath you began moan as the pain subsided and pleasure entered her system. She then reached up and flipped you over.  
"My turn now!" She called down to you.  
For someone who never had sex before, it seemed she knew what she was doing quite well. Mangle placed her hands on your chest and started to bounce rapidly, spreading her legs wider making her slide down further, hitting her in the right spots.  
"Holy fuck Mangle!" You moaned as Mangle slipped your large knot inside of her tying the two of you together.  
"Ugg….(y/n)….I'm gonna….. I'm gonna cum!" Mangle cried out, experiencing her first orgasm.  
"Me too….." You moaned as you both cummed, experiencing it your very first time.  
Mangle pants heavily as she slowly lays her head on your chest with a smile on her face as you continue to cum inside her. You begin rubbing her head and she then drifts off to sleep as you follow her to the land of dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Mangle x Male Reader Part 7  
Welcome to the Family

(Co-Author/Editor's Note: Ahoy there everyone! It be I Foxy Fazbear the Pirate Fox, better known as Foxy and Mangle's Love. I wanted to let ye all know that the author and I are in dire need fer more ideas! The last chapter and this chapter were all based on me ideas and now I am running out of ideas. Please Private Message yer ideas to me account, Foxy and Mangle's Love. We will give everyone up to 5 days after this chapter is posted to send us yer brilliant ideas fer this story to continue. Enjoy! :) )

Your POV

You woke up to the sound of movement coming from downstairs. It sounded as if someone was running around back and forth, trying to find a place to hide. But, why would they be hiding? You sat up on your bed and rubbed your eyes. You got up and got dressed into a set of clean clothes, and checking your phone to see what day it was. October 30th. You opened your door and everything got all quiet.  
"Strange." You thought to yourself as you climbed down the stairs and into the living room. "Mangle?" You called out into the house currently filled with all kinds of Halloween decorations you and Mangle put up in the beginning of the month. You got no such response from your anthro girlfriend.  
You walked into the kitchen and looked around. That's when you were caught off guard by Mangle jumping on your back.  
"Happy 4 months baby!" She called down to you before grabbing your face and kissing you. Oh yeah, you and Mangle had been together for roughly 4 months now, all the way from June 30th, to October 30th. How could you almost forget? Mangle pulled away from the kiss, got off your back and wrapped you in a hug. You hugged her back, and rubbed her head, making her blush and smile.  
"Hey um, (y/n), do you have work today?" Mangle asked you, pulling from her hug and looking up at you.  
"Um….. yeah. Why?" You asked her.  
"Oh, cause I was just wondering if I could come with you to see my friend again and see my, brother." She said walking over to the fridge and grabbing an energy drink that she became quite fond of after you told her to try one a few weeks ago.  
"Yeah, you can come with me. And…you have a brother?" You asked tilting your head a bit confused.  
"Well, he's not really my brother. He's just been there for me since I had been put together at the pizzeria. So I call him my brother cause he's acted that way to me for a long time." Mangle explained taking a sip of her drink.  
"Oh, I see. What's his name?" You asked her, sitting down at the table.  
"You already know him." She smiled and sat down next to you.  
"I do?" You asked scratching your head.  
"You don't remember Foxy?" Mangle giggled. Your eyes immediately widened in realization after she mentioned Foxy.  
"Ohhh! Foxy! Yeah I remember him." You say with a small chuckle. "I didn't know he was your brother though." You say as you sit down on the couch, Mangle sitting down next to you.  
"Mhm." She said smiling as she leaned in for a kiss. You shortly followed her lead and the two of you kissed.

Time skip to when you head out to Freddy's

You and Mangle were heading for the pizzeria after "celebrating" the four months you've been together. You pulled up to the pizzeria and Mangle quickly got out of the car and dashed through the entrance, going straight for Marionette, while you went to your office to prep for your night.

Mangle's POV

"Marionette!?" She called out to the black box that he hides in during the day. He sprung from the box and looked down onto the person who summoned him.  
"Mangle! Hey, how have you been with the transformation?" The puppet asked stepping completely out of his box.  
"Great! I'm actually enjoying it better than my old life!" She said giving Marionette a hug.  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that, but I hope you know it's not all just kittens and rainbows." He told her walking over to his box and shutting it tightly so Balloon Boy didn't creep inside again.  
"What do you mean?" Mangle asked tilting her head.  
"When did I transform you?" The puppet asked walking over to a calendar.  
"July 31st, why?" She asked Marionette who was currently flipping through its pages.  
"Well that means you will be in HEAT around December 2nd, so watch out when you and (y/n)….. Well, you know." He said walking back over to Mangle.  
"In HEAT? What does that mean? And why does it affect my sex life?" She asked confused.  
"Well, that means that on December 2nd, your…. Special area…" -He says pointing down to the lower half of Mangle's body.- "Will be extremely sensitive and you will feel a burning sensation. Your mind will also be altered a bit and you will be craving the desire to have sex. Your body will be able to carry pups. And if you and (y/n) aren't careful, you could end up with small little things on your hands." The puppet explained, folding his hands.  
"Oh…..well, I'll make sure (y/n) knows about this soon. Well, I'm gonna go and see Foxy before the nights over, I'll see you soon!" Mangle said as she walked to the parts and service room.  
"Okay, I'll see you around." Marionette said as he climbed back into his box.  
Mangle entered the parts and service room where foxy and the old animatronics were held. After looking around for a bit, she found Foxy and ran over to him.  
"Foxy!" She shouted as she jumped on him and hugged him tight.  
"Yar! Mangle! I've missed ye! Where have ye been lass?! And what happened to ye?! You be a real living thing now!" Foxy asked her putting her down and looking at her, due to the fact that she wasn't as he had remembered the last he saw her.  
"Well, you know (y/n) the guard? Me and him are a couple now, and I asked Marionette to change me into an anthro so we could have a better relationship!" She explained to the pirate fox who looked a bit creeped out by what was just said.  
"Well I'm glad that you're doing well, I haven't been." Foxy said and as he sat down on a crate.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Mangle asked concerned about her brother figure.  
"Well, you see Mangle, after ye left, I heard talk about them scraping me cause I was mainly here as spare parts fer ye, but due to the fact that they got rid of ye, they have no reason to keep me layin around anymore." Foxy said sounding a bit sad. Mangle started to tear up at the thought of it all. Then she had an idea.  
"Hold on Foxy! I have a plan!" She said and ran off to your office.

Your POV

You were currently watching what was happening in the parts and service room considering the fact that the animatronics weren't trying to attack you anymore.  
"Where's she going?" You thought as you saw Mangle run out of the room. Not too long after, she ran into your office and to your desk.  
"(y/n)! I have to talk to you!" She said, panting from running such a distance.  
"Yeah, what's wrong?!" you asked standing up and sitting her down.  
"Okay, so, Foxy said he was gonna be scrapped because they were only using him as spare parts for me, but due to the fact that the company got rid of me he's not needed anymore. So I was wondering if we could take him home with us?" Mangle begged you. You were a little reluctant, mainly cause Foxy scared the shit out of you. After a few minutes of thinking it over you finally agreed to her request.  
"Okay, I'll let him come with us." You finally said, making Mangle jump on you and kissed you.  
"Thank you so much! I love you!" She said before jumping off you and running back out the door.

Mangle's POV

Mangle ran back into the parts and service room where Foxy was still sitting on the crate full of different parts waiting for her return. Mangle ran over to him, grabbed his hand and ran over to the prize corner.  
"Where are ye taking me?!" Foxy called to Mangle.  
"No time to explain!" She called back to him. They both reached the prize corner, and Mangle ran over to the Marionette's box. "Marionette! I need you!" She called out. The puppet jumped out of the box and looked down at the two.  
"What do you need?" He asked tilting his head.  
"Long story short, Foxy is gonna be scrapped, (y/n) agreed to take him with us to prevent that, I need you to change him into an anthro!" She asked the puppet completely out of breath. Marionette looked a bit overwhelmed at what Mangle had just said, but didn't have time to argue. "Very well." The puppet said and began the transformation blurring out the cameras as he did.

Your POV

The alarm went off, signaling that your shift was over. You stood up and stretched.  
"Well, I need to go find them." You said to yourself as you headed out to the hallway, and they both were standing outside your office. "Oh, hey guys." You said as you bumped into them.  
"Hey (y/n)! We're ready to go!" Mangle said as foxy walked out from behind her.  
"Hey! I see you're a real creature now as well!" You said as you saw him.  
"Aye matey, I am! And I have to say, I like it a whole lot better!" Foxy said trying to get use to the feeling of walking due to his new form instead of his animatronic form. Foxy, however, still had a hook for his right hand and could only see out of one eye, for he had discovered shortly after the transformation that under his eyepatch was nothing more than an empty eye socket where his other eye should've been. Foxy didn't tell Mangle about it yet cause he was afraid that it would frighten her.  
"Awesome, well, let's head home!" You said as you headed out.  
Time skip to when you get home  
You all walked into your house and got settled in.  
"This place here isn't so bad." Foxy said as he looked around.  
"Well, thank you." You said going into the living room and sitting on the couch. Mangle sat down next to you and kissed you on the cheek.  
"Thank you so much for letting him come home with us." She said as she snuggled into your chest.  
"You're welcome baby." You said, putting your arm around her. Foxy came in and sat down on the arm chair.  
"So, what do ye do for entertainment?" He asked.  
"Well, todays Halloween, so why don't we just put on some horror movies and watch them the rest of the day?" You asked.  
"Aye, sounds like a plan!" Foxy said. You looked down at Mangle and pet her head.  
"What about you?" You asked her. "Yeah, I'm down for it!" She said grabbing the remote and turning the T.V on.  
"Maybe this won't be so bad after all…" You thought quietly to yourself.


	8. Update

Chapter Update:

Co-Author/Editor Note: Hey there everyone! I am sorry too announce that there is going to be a slight delay fer the next chapter due to technical difficulties. As soon as deadcrown1918 fixes the issues he is experiencing with His Microsoft word we will get right back to completely the chapter. I am sorry for the wait and we'll see ye guys soon.

Sincerely, Foxy Fazbear


	9. Update 2

Mangle x male reader

UPDATE #2

Hello all! I am deeply sorry that I have not been posting new chapters or updates in a long time. I have been busy all this month with Halloween and school kinda got in the way. But I'm back and will be posting new chapters and updates as frequent as I can! So, spread the word...Deadcrown is back!

~Yours truly

 **Deadcrown1918**


	10. Chapter 10

Mangle x Male Reader Part 9

The Eventful Day

"Okay guys, I'm heading out!" You called over to Mangle and Foxy who were sitting at the dining room table playing chess.

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you in a few hours!" Mangle called back to you.

"Alrighty." You called back and walked out the door.

Walking to your car you thought; 'What's Jim gonna say when he finds out that I took Foxy as well..?' "Guess I'm gonna find out when I get there." You said out loud to yourself as you pulled out of your driveway and headed to the pizzeria.

Time skip to when you pull into the pizzeria

You walked into the pizzeria and stopped as you noticed the lights were still on.

"Wait…. why are the lights on? It's usually wicked dark in here. Strange." You said to yourself as you walked into your office and sat down. Grabbing your tablet and turning it on, you immediately see that there was a document open, It read...

"(Y/n), please report to my office...NOW!" ~Jim

"Fuck!" You said as you stood up and headed to Jim's ofice. You got there and opened the door, stepping in. Jim was currently writing a... pink slip. He looked at you and saw you standing in front of the door.

"Ah, (y/n), please have a seat." Jim said and pointed to the chair in front of him, looking you in the eye.

You nodded and walked over to the chair and sat down which also broke the awkward eye contact.

"You wanted to see me?" You said, folding your hands and looking over at Jim, who was still writing on the pink slip.

"Yes (y/n), I did. And do you have any idea as to why?" He said looking up at you.

"N-no sir, I do not." You said back, looking him in the eye, again causing an awkward eye contact.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. It has to do with you taking Foxy back with you." He said sitting back in his chair.

"Okay, yeah I kinda took him home with me. I can bring him back if you want but he's…. uhhhhh-" Jim cut you off.

"Why are you sorry about it? You do realize what you did right?" Jim smiled and sat back.

"Um, no I don't." You said, very confused.

Jim laughed looking over at you. "I thought you were a lot smarter than this (y/n). You just saved our company from bankruptcy! Again!" He said standing up.

"I did?" You asked standing up and looking at him, confusion spread all over your face.

"Yes (y/n). You see, you took him home with you, which saved us from spending the money we don't have to just turn him into a tiny little cube." He said as he walked over to you, putting his hand on your shoulder.

"Oh.." You managed to say after taking all of this in.

"Mhmm." Jim hummed sitting back down.

"So, I'm not getting fired...?" You asked him.

Jim looked up at you with a confused look on his face. "Oh hell no. Yo're actually getting a pay raise and are taking the rest of the week off for saving my ass again. It's the least I can do." He said, pulling out your paycheck for...$250.85?!

"Jim, this is..." You muttered out, staring at the number on the paper.

"You might wanna head out now, before I change my mind." He said sitting back in his chair and folding his arms, smiling.

"Yes sir!" You said running out of his office and heading to your car. You sat down and started your car, warming it up before pulling out and heading home to tell Foxy and Mangle the good news. "But, wait, who was getting fired?" You thought to yourself. "Actually, I don't care." You said as you pulled out of the pizzeria and headed home.

Time skip to when you get home

You walked in the front door to see Foxy, sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels looking for something to watch when he finally noticed you.

"Ahoy (y/n) yer home very early." He said standing up and walking towards you. "What happened at Freddy's?" He asked.

"Well…" You explained. "Apparently Freddy's would've been shut down due to lack of money after scrapping you, so that's why I took you home and had you changed into what you are now, so when my boss found out about it, he gave me a pay raise and the rest of the week off for once again saving the company! And an early paycheck!" You said pulling a check out of your back pocket and handing it to Foxy.

"Ye be getting paid $250 a week?!" Foxy asked in shock.

"Yep." You nodded taking back the check and putting it back in your back pocket.

"Well, I'm very glad fer ye lad." Foxy said patting your back and sitting back down on the couch.

"Yeah. Hey, where's Mangle?" You asked taking off your (favorite color) hoodie.

"She be up in your room. I believe she said she was going to bed." He said, turning the channel to the Si-Fi channel.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Foxy." You said walking up the stairs and heading to your room.

You walked up to your door, opening it slowly and quietly just in case that she was sleeping. But she wasn't. She was laying down on the bed using a tablet. You were in the room closing the door behind you when she looked up and finally noticed you.

"(y/n), it's only 1:30. Why are you home so early?" She asked, putting the tablet aside and sitting up.

"Long story short, I once again saved the company, so my boss gave me the week off and a pay raise."

You explained, tossing the check over to her. Mangle's eyes widened immediately as she saw the little numbers written in black ink on the paper you handed her.

"(y/n), this…. is more money than we know what to do with!" Mangle said looking up at you.

"Well, then we're gonna have to find something to do with it." You said with a smirk on your face, sitting down next to her.

"Guess so." She said handing you back the check and looking up at you.

"Shall we decide tomorrow?" You asked, taking the check and putting it on your night stand.

"It is tomorrow babe." Mangle said smiling.

"Smart ass." You laughed.

Mangle giggled and leaned up towards you. You followed, leading the two of you into a kiss.

The next day

You awake to the sound of the movement coming from the closet. You open your eyes to see Mangle getting herself dressed. You sit up and greet her.

"Good morning cutie." You say, standing up and cracking your back.

Mangle's ears perked up and she looked back at you, smiling.

"Oh, good morning baby! Sleep well?" She asked you throwing on one of your sweat shirts.

"Yeah, I guess so." You say grabbing your (favorite color) shirt and pulling it on. "What about you?" You ask sitting back down on the bed and started putting your shoes on.

"Well, you're a heat box at night, so I slept pretty well." She giggled and sat on your lap.

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot from you." You smiled and looked up at her.

"Well it's true." Mangle said, resting her head on your shoulder.

"I didn't say I didn't believe you. Now, let's go wake Foxy and decide on what we're gonna do with the extra money from my pay raise, shall we?"

Mangle lifted her head off you and looked at you. "Yes let's!" She said, leaning down and kissed you.

You and Mangle quietly walked into Foxy's room, which used to be your sister's room before she moved into an apartment with her friend.

(whispering) "Okay, on three. 1... 2... 3!" You say as Mangle jumped on Foxy and you clacked pots a pans together, scaring the shit out of him. Making both you and Mangle die of laughter.

"Eh! You both suck!" Foxy said as he stood up and looked at the both of you.

You finally caught your breath and stood up. "Hey man, its a joke, not a dick. Don't take it so hard. We need to decide on what we're going to do with the extra money. So wake up and do your thing." You say, picking up mangle who was still laughing and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Foxy came out of his room and sat with you and Mangle at the table. "Ok, so what's the plan matey?" He asked grabbing a glass of orange juice from the table and drank it.

"Well, that all depends on what you guys want to do. Was there anything you guys really wanted to do but never could?" You asked them.

Mangle instantly sat up and shouted; "The movies!"

You looked up at her with a smile and asked; "Any movie you had in mind?"

Mangle thought for a moment before saying "What about Krampus?"

"Krampus? Alright, sound good to you Foxy?" You asked the pirate on the other side of the table.

"Yar!" He responded. "And, what if we went out to eat as well? Maybe some fancy restaurant?" He asked you.

"Umm, yeah. We can do that." You smiled.

"Guys. One problem with that..." Mangle added. "What about me and foxy being anthros?"

"Shit, you're right." You say biting your thumb.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Foxy shouted, making you jump out of your skin.

"What?!" Mangle asked him, excited that your night could be saved.

"It be too long to explain. (y/n), could ye drive us to the pizzeria?" He turned and asked you.

"Um, yeah. I guess so." You say a bit confused. You stand up and grab your keys. Foxy and Mangle followed you out the door, coved by long jackets so no one could see what they looked like.

*Time skip to when you get to the pizzeria*

You pull into a spot in the parking lot and undo your seat belt. "Would ye mind waiting here til we get back?" Foxy asked you opening his door.

"Um, yeah. I guess." You say confused as to why he wanted you to wait there.

"Thank ye lad." He said and both him and Mangle got out of the car and went into the pizzeria.

*Ten minutes later*

Foxy and Mangle exited the pizzeria and got back in the car. But, they weren't wearing their coats this time...

"Why aren't you guys wearing your coats?! People will see you!" You said looking over at them.

Mangle giggled and said; "People don't see us as anthros anymore! Foxy had Marionette cast a spell on us where humans see us as humans! But you're the only one who sees us as anthros!" She said.

"Well, then let's go to the movies!" You say starting the car, pulling out of the lot and headed for the movies.

You arrive and walk inside, and both Mangles and Foxy's jaw hit the ground. "Better than you expected?" You asked them, smiling.

"Y-yeah." Mangle managed to say.

"Well, let's go and get our tickets then!" You said as you walked up to the booth and got your tickets.

*A few hours later*

The three of you walked out of the theater and got into the car. "So, what did you guys think of the movie?" You asked turning on the heater and warming up the car.

"Amazing! For my first movie, it was great!" Mangle said hugging you. "Thank you so much baby!" You smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome. So Foxy, what did you think?" You asked pulling away from Mangle and looking back to him.

"It be a good movie, but could've had more gore." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I agree, anyways, let's go and get something to eat, shall we?" you say pulling away from the theater and drove to the restaurant.

*Time skip to when you get home*

"Well, did you guys have a good day?" You asked.

"Yeah, I had a wonderful time, thank you so much baby!" Mangle said before she leaned up and kissed you.

"Aye, I had a fabulous day lad, thank ye for it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed, goodnight!" Foxy called as he walked into his room.

You looked over at the clock. It read 11:54 pm.

"Yeah, bed seems good right now." You said looking down at Mangle, who was already half asleep.

"Carry me?" She asked you.

You smiled and picked her up and walked up the stairs and into your room. You placed Mangle down on the bed, and got undressed, turned off the light, and laid next to her. Mangle instantly curled up at your side and fell asleep. You put your arm over your eyes and slowly drifted off into dreamland.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! It' Tom! I just wanted to say thank you all for being patient waiting for this chapter! And to make up for it, I give you this...

"Its so pretty!" Mangle said, staring at the Christmas tree you both had finished putting up."I think we did a good job decorating it, don't you?" You asked."Yeah, we did." Mangle smiled and moved her hand... or... paw into instantly grabbed onto it, holding her hand and Mangle blushed. "Well, with Christmas being only a few days away, what do you want?" You asked her. You had already explained what Christmas was to her, and the gift giving concept."Um, I don't know. But when I do, I'll let you know." She winked. You smiled, and turned to her, looking into her eyes."Merry Christmas Mangle." You say as you lean down and lock the two of you in a kiss.

Author's Note: My co-author has given me a great idea for the next chapter and what Mangle's gift should be. I'll be releasing the next chapter on Christmas day as a gift to all of you!


	11. Chapter 11

Mangle x male reader chapter 10

Christmas "gift"

Author's Note: Hey there everyone it's Tom here! First of all my Co-author and I would like to say Merry Christmas to you all! Secondly I would like to apologize for the sortta short chapter here but with Christmas and a few other things I had to take care of as well as my co-author things were delayed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave me your ideas for the next chapter in your reviews or even PM me or my co-author at Foxy And Mangles Love! Thank you all for being so patient and without further adieu onto the story!

"Okay Foxy, this is...from me to you" you say, handing a small box wrapped in a red paper with snowmen on it. "Aye, thank yee lad!" Foxy said, as he took the box from you, tearing off the paper. Inside was an eye patch that had silver words that read "Fuck off" on the patch. "Well, I'm definitely going to wear this." Foxy laughed and placed it to the side of him. "Why don't you put it on?" Mangle asked. Foxy still had never told Mangle that he didn't have an eye under his current eye patch. "I'll be right back." He said and got up to use the bathroom.

While he was gone, you had noticed something you hadn't before. A faint smell that, wasn't really a horrible smell, but reminded you of sex. With it being Christmas morning, you just pushed it aside. That was something that should be investigated later on. Foxy had come back, with his new eye patch. "Looking good man" you smile at him. "Thank yee fir this lad! I highly appreciate it!" He said, moving it to a comfortable position. "And, I got this fir yee." Foxy said, handing you a tall, narrow box with the same wrapping. You opened it to find a butterfly knife with a black blade and blood red handles laying inside. "Whoh!" You said taking it out of the package. "This is amazing! Where'd you find it?!" You asked out. "Online" Foxy said, resting his head on his hand. "Back when I was a teen, I used to be real good with these" you said, closing the handles. "How good?" Mangle asked, lifting her head from your lap to look up at you. With that, you undid the latch, and threw the knife up in the air, catching it by the tip of the blade and throwing it back in the air where you caught it with your right hand by the handles. Both Foxy and Mangle looked at you in awe. "...wow..." Both Mangle and Foxy said at the same time. "Yeah, just don't try that, ever. That took 4 trips to the hospital, and like, 80 packs of band aids to learn." You say, putting down the knife and pulling out a gift for Mangle this time.

She still didn't give a solid answer on what she wanted, but you got her something anyways. "Here, from me to you baby" you say handing her the gift. "Oh, thank you!" Mangle said, sitting up and taking it. "What is it?" She asked, shaking the package, listening to what was hiding inside shake around. "Well, open it and fund out" you say, smirking. "Tease" She laughed as she ripped the paper off the box. The box that held all the seasons of the x files. Considering that was the first TV show she ever watched and liked. "Awe, thank you so much!" Mangle said and turned and hugged you. And again, that smell hit you. But it was a lot stronger. But again, you just brushed it off and thought nothing of it. "Now I can finally see all the seasons from start to finish!" She said. "Well, why don't you put them on" You say, smiling. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Mangle said as she jumped off the couch and put the first disc of the first season in the DVD player. "Well, if yes don't mind, I think I'm going to take myself a walk" Foxy said, standing up, cracking his back. "You sure?" You asked. "Yeah, I need it anyways, plus I wanna go and see my friend" he said grabbing his coat. "That spell still works?" You asked when he mentioned his "new friend" "Yes, it does, it will forever. I made sure of that" He said, walking to the door. "Don't wait up, I'll be gone awhile"

A few hours later

You and Mangle had already watched the first 3 seasons of x files. The last episode of season 3 had finished, but Mangle didn't jump to put in the next disc. Instead she stood up and said "I'm going to head to bed, I'm kinda tired." You looked over at the clock, it read 6:55 pm. Not a normal time she went to bed, but you just stood up and hugged her. "Alright baby, goodnight. Merry Christmas." "Um, can you come with me?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to you. "Um, sure" you say a bit puzzled, but you follow her.

You reach your bedroom, and once you got inside, Mangle threw you on the bed, climbed up on top of you, and started to kiss you. Unaware of what was happening, all you could do was kiss her back. After a while, she pulled back. "Fuck being nice, let's get a bit naughty, shall we (y/n)?" She asked you with massive sexual aggression in her voice. She took her night shirt off, and that smell was practically radiating off of her, taking its control on you, you practically couldn't move. It was strong enough to keep you immobilized, but hard as hell. You looked up to see Mangle sitting on top of you, and both her breasts and vagina were a bit swollen. Then it clicked. She's practically craving sex, she's sexually aggressive, and her lady parts are swollen. ...she's, in HEAT! Thinking about it seemed to just make you harder by the second.

"I feel that" Mangle teased you, rubbing back and fourth on your crotch. You winced at this, and Mangle giggled. "What's the matter (y/n)? Can't take it?" You teased you again. Well, you weren't going to take that laying down. You flipped her over, so that way, YOU were on top. Mangle giggled, and took your shirt off. "I can't take it anymore, let's skip to where you enter me." She said, undoing your pants. You helped get them off, and you were soon as naked and horny as her. You take your hard, throbbing member by the shaft, and start to rub its head against her entrance. Mangles head cocked back and she let out a soft moan. "Guess I've teased you enough" you say as you slowly insert a fraction of you length into her. With this, Mangle flipped you back onto your back and slid the rest of your hard member deep into her, and slowing started to ride up and down. "F-fuck" you managed to moan as Mangle began to move faster and faster. Mangle paused for a moment to catch her breath, and you saw this as your only opportunity. You flipped her over and jerked your hips back and forth, hitting all her spots. "Ohhh fuck yes (y/n)" Mangle yelled out, digging her nails down your back that left dark red lines that burned worse than the fires of hell, but Turning you on as well. You started thrusting deeper and moved faster as you and Mangle both reached an orgasm. "Y-yes! Ohh, (y/n) cum inside me!" Mangle screamed loud as fuck. And you did just that. Breathing heavily, you lay on top of Mangle, you softening member still inside her, a white liquid leaked slowly out of her. She threw her arms around you and you slowly drifted off to sleep. Mangle following behind you.


	12. Chapter 12

Mangle x male reader chapter 10 1/2

Mangle's Nightmare

Darkness. That was all. As far as the eye can see. Nothing but pure darkness. And the sound of a heartbeat.

Mangles yellow eyes glowed as she looked around, hoping to find some trace of light, or you. "..(y/n)?.." She called out into the stretch of black that continued for miles. "Where are you? I-I-I'm scared! Please!" She cried out.

A red glow started to lighten up the room. But it wasn't much help. The light looked as if you shined a flashlight into your closed eye. Mangle started to walk around now. Calling your name every minute or so. The heartbeat sound grew louder as her heart rate increased, as if the sound was her own heart echoing in the night.

She had been walking for what seemed like years, and still. Nothing. The red glow seemed to dim the farther away she was from her starting distance. Mangle began to cry, and fell to her knees. " _This is hopeless! I'm lost!"_ She thought. _"I'm never gonna be found! Why? What have I done to deserve this?!"_

After sitting and crying for roughly 10 minutes. Footsteps could be heard approaching her. She looked up at the direction it was coming from. Her yellow eyes piercing the red. Tears falling from her furry cheeks. "(Y/n)...? Is that you?' She called out. A figure started to from from the darkness. It was indeed you. But something was different.

The closer you got. The more Mangle could make out what it was. Your eyes were black voids that seemed to drip a black goo down your face. Mangle fell onto her back, crying harder now. "N-NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED! W-WHY! NOO!" She screamed.

You stopped right in front of her. Looking down at her. A knife held tightly in your right fist. Black, tar like sludge fell like rain off of your face and onto Mangles belly. Creating a burning sensation. All she could do is look up at you. Tears leaking from her face like an unclogged faucet. You tilted your head, looking into her eyes, and swinging your knife back and fourth around her stomach.

"(Y/n)! Please! No! I-I love you! Don't do this!" She begged. You slowed the knife to a complete stop, the tip aiming right for her belly, and smiled a horrible, sick smile, and stood this way for a few seconds, before dropping the knife.

"NOO!" Mangle screamed as the knife plunged into her stomach, causing sharp pain. She screamed louder as the pain grew. And as it grew to a maximum...

Mangle woke up. Screaming and crying just as she was in her dream, grabbing her stomach and sitting up violently.


	13. Chapter 13

**5/22/16**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 11: WHAT NO ONE EXPECTED

Mangle woke up screaming and crying just as she was in her dream, grabbing her stomach and sitting up violently. You immediately wake up and sit up hearing her scream and cry.

"Mangle! Are you okay?!" You say, grabbing her shoulder. Mangle looks at you and pushes you off her.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" She shouts at you, still crying and holding her belly with her left hand. You stand up and back away from the bed and turn the light on.

Mangle then jumped off the bed, and ran up to you and hugged you tightly. Sobbing into your chest. You didn't move an inch and allowed her to get comfortable before wrapping your arms around her.

"Mangle, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something?" You ask her, rubbing her head to try and comfort her.

"I...I...I don't even know what it was..." She said between heavy, deep breaths. "All I know is I didn't like what it was.." She pressed her face into your chest and continued to cry. You didn't really know what to do. Out of all of your girlfriends, she's the only one who cried this hard, and deeply. You just stood there and lowered your head onto Mangles head, and let her cry. Occasionally whispering; "It will be alright. Shh."

Not long after, Mangle's body became limp and weak. She had fallen asleep. Luckily the two of you had gotten back onto the bed 10 minutes prior to falling asleep, so you didn't have to worry about waking her up when you moved her to the bed. You lay down next to her, only to jump back up when you realized that you needed to get your ass to work. You get up, run to the bathroom and jump in the shower.

"I'm gonna be fucking late!" You say as you quickly rinse shampoo out of your hair. You get out of the shower 3 minutes later, dry off, and get dressed. You open the bathroom door, and find Mangle awake. Buttoning up the last few buttons on your uniform, you ask her; "Are you alright? Anymore nightmares?"

Mangle got up out of bed and walked towards you.

"No, not this time. But uh, would you mind if I went to work with you? I wanna see my friend again." She asked you, wrapping her arms around your neck and looking up into your eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I don't see why not. But we gotta go now. If we linger here any longer I'm gonna be late." You say putting your hands on her waist.

"Okay then, let's go! My sexy man in uniform." She giggled and walked down the stairs. You followed, wondering to yourself what she was dreaming about? 10 minutes later you and Mangle get out of your car and walk into the pizzeria with barely a minute left to spare. Mangle skipped down the hall over to the prize corner while you walked down to your office. Not knowing what you were in for tonight.

Mangles POV

Mangle trotted along happily down the hallway, a big smile spread across her face. Walking into the prize corner, she looked around for any sign of the other animatronics. Once the coast was clear, she darted over to Marionette's box and opened it. Marionette stood up and looked down on who had awoken him.

"Hello darkness, my old friend." Mangle sang with a big grin on her face.

"Oh, ha ha." Marionette responded, stepping outside of the black box he had been sleeping in.

"Why haven't I seen (y/n) in a few days? Did he get fired?" Marionette asked.

"No, he just had a week off for taking Foxy home and saving the company some money which pleased the boss." Mangle said, wrapping Marionette in a hug. He had felt something very weird inside Mangles belly. Something, rather strange. "What's the matter?" Mangle asked, looking up at Marionettes white face. "You too afraid to hug me back?" She giggled.

"No, but maybe I should." Marionette said, gently pressing his had on Mangles belly. A white light shined from the palm of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Mangle asked, watching the bright light shine into her stomach. Marionette put his hand back to his side.

"Just as I thought." He said in his head. "Mangle, when's the last time you and (y/n), um, engaged in sexual contact?" He asked her. Mangles face turned bright pink.

"M-m-maybe a few weeks ago..." She said, trying to hide embarrassment. "Why?" She asked. Marionette sat down on his wind up music box, and smiled.

"Well, that's because your..."

Your POV

You had dozed off. There was no reason to be alert anymore. The animatronics never attacked you anymore, and this place was too creepy to have people break in. To top it off you had gotten used to sleeping late from your week vacation. You wake up, and look around. Just as you suspected. Chica sitting on you desk. Wait...WHAT!?

"Fuck!" You yell and fall out of your chair from being jumpscared. Chica laughed at this. Putting her hand on her beak and giggling. You stand up, brushing yourself off. "Chica, what are you doing here?" You asked her, rubbing the top of your head.

"Oh, I just thought I would stop by and say hi. You haven't been here in awhile, you know. I got a little worried about you." She said as she stood up and walked near you. You backed up, thinking to yourself; "Is... is she trying to fucking flirt with me?!" You look down at her.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm fine. Just took a week off. Don't panic." You say, walking over to your chair and sitting down, picking up your tablet and winding the music box unaware that the puppet wasn't in his box.

"What for? You get bored of us?" Chica asked, sitting on your desk next to you.

"No, I just needed a break." You said, looking around at the cameras, locking on the one where Mangle was in view looking really happy. "I don't mean to sound like an asshole or anything, but would you mind if I could rest alone for the last hour and a half?" You ask chica, hoping she would leave.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Rest all you need, handsome." Chica said, leaving the room with a very skimpy walk. You roll your eyes and lean back in your chair. Resting your head in your hand.

"Finally." You say, closing your eyes again, only to reopen them when Mangle ran into the room. You stand up and Mangle bolted over to you, and hugged you very tightly. Very confused, you wrap your arms around her waist and ask; "What's going on? Are you okay?" Mangle looked up at you, giggling and smiling like a school girl.

"Yeah, things are great! I have awesome news for you when we get home!" She said with another giggle.

"Um, okay." You say slightly concerned. The rest of this night ain't gonna go by fast enough.

The bell finally rang, and Mangle grabbed your hand and dragged you down the hall, out the door, and into your car. "So, what's the news?" You ask, starting your car.

"Not until we get home." she cooed.

"Fine, but no promises that I won't speed all the way home." You say, pulling out of the parking lot and heading for home.

When you get home, Mangle ran up the stairs, and into your bedroom. You follow, nearly tripping over your own feet trying to catch up with her. You find her laying on your bed, pretending to sleep. You jump on the bed next to her, and tickle behind her ear, making her laugh uncontrollably. "So, whats this news you're supposed to tell me?" You ask, smiling at her laughter.

"M-maybe if you... HAHAHAHAHAHA! St-stop tickling m-me, I-I... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed. You stopped tickling her, and she rolled over, and kissed you. She pulled away and wrapped around you, placing her head on your shoulder.

"Well? The news?" You ask. Mangle smiled and she moved closer to you, and whispered in your ear.

"(Y/n), I'm pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 12: THE BIG DECISION

You lay in bed with Mangle in your arms, silent from the shock of what she had just told you. You feel her body become limp and weak again, indicating that she had fallen asleep in your arms again. A tear started to fall from your eye. Not a tear of sadness, no, but a tear of joy and pride, knowing that in just three short months, you were to officially become a father. You looked down at Mangle, her eyes closed, breathing softly into your chest. You lower your head down onto hers.

"Goodnight Mangle." You whisper to her. "I love you". You then close your eyes, and fall into a deep sleep.

"(Y/n), baby, its time to wake up." Mangle calls to you, nudging your arm with hers.

"Mmph." You moan, opening your eyes. "Hey beautiful, sleep well?" You ask her, sitting up and cracking your back.

Mangle smiled. "Yeah, I did. What about you?" She asked, stretching up.

"I slept alright." You say, laying back down at Mangle's side. You roll over so you face her, and she faces you.

"What are you looking at?" Mangle asked with a smile, as you then kiss her.

The joy of realizing that you're gonna be a dad still remained in you. And you couldn't believe that you finally found the woman...or...vixen to share the moment with. You pull away, looking into her eyes.

"A mother, and a very beautiful one at that." You say grabbing her hand.

Mangle blushed, looking down at your hands, smiling.

"I love you (y/n), I always will." She whispers to you.

You lift her head, and pull her in for another long kiss. Your alarm went off, blasting (your favorite song), telling you that you needed to get ready for work. You pull away from Mangle and grab your phone, clicking off the alarm. You get up, and start to get dressed in your uniform.

"Baby, what time is it?" Mangle asked you, sitting at the side of the bed, watching you.

You look up at the clock on your wall.

"Its 11:35pm. Why?" You ask looking over at her.

"Just wondering. So, we literally slept the day away?" She asked slightly stunned.

"Yeah." You respond, sitting down next to her, tying your boots.

"Well, since I'm awake with you now, and Foxy still isn't home, can I come with you? If you don't mind..." She asks you, laying her head on your shoulder.

"Yeah. That's fine love." You say, standing up and grabbing your car keys off your dresser.

"Carry me?" She asks with her arms extended out at you, smiling. You comply and pick her up, walking down the stairs, out the door and into your car.

15 Minutes Later

Unbuckling your seat belt, and exiting your car you go to the door and unlock it. You start to make your way down the hall to your office, expecting Mangle to go to the prize corner, but she instead follows you. You look over your shoulder at her and smile.

"I'm surprised you're not going to the prize corner this time." You say as you reach your office, walking inside.

"I wanna spend some quality time with you this time." She says, grabbing an extra chair and sitting in it.

"Oh, okay." You say and sit down and pick up your tablet.

"Is this what you do all night?" Mangle asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Basically." you say, looking over at her.

"Oh... Don't you get bored?" She asks.

"Yeah, all the fucking time." You say laughing a bit. "I got a visit from China last night, and that was the only thing interesting that happened." You say, turning your attention back to your tablet.

Mangle's ears perked. A feeling she hadn't felt before filled her.

"Well, would you mind if I went to go see Marionette?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Will you be back?" You ask looking over at her.

"Probably, you are after all my transportation home." She laughed.

Mangle got up and left your office. Leaving only you, and a black figure in the corner. A figure you didn't notice until you looked over at the door. Your eyes widened, staring at this thing in the corner. A familiar giggle came from it, and from the shadows came Chica.

"Scare you, did I?" She asked, walking to the extra chair Mangle had been sitting in.

"Small bit." You say, leaning back in your chair.

"So that's what really happened to Mangle. You took her and fixed her." Chica mentioned, resting her head in her hand.

"Uh, yeah. She's been with me along with Foxy. They live with me." You say, looking over at her.

Chica's expression changed, but you couldn't tell what emotion she was trying to express to you.

"So, are you guys like, a couple? Man and vixen?" She asked, standing up and walking towards you.

You stand up and face yourself in her direction.

"Yes, we are." You say with a stern, hard tone.

Chica steps back at this.

"(Y/n), you had so much potential. We'll meet again, but on 'different' terms." She says, and leaves your office.

"Different terms?" You ask yourself in your head. "Whatever, its probably nothing." You say, and sit back down.

Mangles POV

"Wait. Are you saying that... (y/n)... he has to..." Mangle says, shock in her voice.

Marionette looks down at her.

"If you wish to have a normal pregnancy, with a 'normal' anthro child, then yes. He must." He says, tilting his head Politely to the side, folding his hands. Mangle sat down, placing her hand on her belly, thinking. "You must tell him. Go. Once he agrees, bring him here. Then it will begin." Mangle looks up at the white faced puppet, and nods.

Your POV

"(Y/n)?" A familiar and unforgettable voice calls out to you.

"Mmmhmph?" You say in return.

"(y/n), wake up. We need to talk about something." Mangle's voice says to you.

You open your eyes seeing Mangle standing over you, looking down at you.

"What is it?" You ask, looking back up into her eyes.

Mangle walks over to the chair next to you.

"Its... I...You..." She mutters out unable to find a way to tell you.

"What? What is it baby?" You say, petting the top of her head.

After a moment she finally tells you.

"You need to become...me..." She says, a bit shaken up.

"Huh?" You say, raising your eyebrow confused as hell.

"Not 'Me'. But of my species. A fox anthro to be more precise. Or our child... this pregnancy won't work." She says, looking up at you.

"I'm still a bit confused." You say, bringing your hand to your side.

"When I went to go and see my friend, he told me that you need to become a fox anthro yourself if we want this pregnancy to work... please don't be upset..." She says, fear following her voice.

You look into Mangle's eyes, becoming watery with tears.

"Become an anthro?" You ask, astonished.

"Y-yes. I can't understand everything I was told, but apparently if you change, something will happen to our child, and things will be normal." She says, wiping her eye.

You stand up, standing Mangle along with you, and hugged her.

"Become an anthro." You repeated in your head.

For the sake of your child, you finally come to peace with it. Closing your eyes, you lay your head on the top of Mangle's.

"I'll do it."You say.

Mangle looks up at you. You open your eyes and look down back at her.

"R-really?" She asks you.

You smile at her.

"For the sake of our child." You say, grabbing her hand and pull her close to you.

She lays her head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat. She pulls away and grabs your hand.

"Follow me." She says, leading you out of your office and down the hall to the prize corner.

You get there, and Marionette was standing in the door. You stop in your tracks, staring up at the large puppet.

"I assume he has complied?" Marionette asked Mangle.

"Yes, he has." She says, looking up at you.

"Very well. (Y/n), follow me. Mangle, wait here." He said, walking back to his box. He looked over his shoulder to you. "Come." He said. "We haven't much time." You slowly walked into the prize corner room, and the door slamed, and locked shut behind you. "Step into the box." He said, pointing to the black gift box onto the floor.

You walk over to it, and step into it.

"This will hurt, but it won't be long." He said.

You started to panic.

"This is going to hurt me?! What the fuck?! No I can't..." You were cut off by a white light that wrapped around your entire body replacing your world with whiteness and pain.

Your arms, legs, and torso burned with what felt like the fire of 1000 suns as fur started to cover your body, your ears were instantly sliced off and started to regrow ontop of your head. Your head, hands, and feet were the worst, and a new skull, and new bones were replacing your old human skeleton. Your face started to grow a snout, and your hands and feet were being replaced with paws. The pain doubled, as everything started to take its final form. Screaming a bloodcurdling scream, the white light became brighter, temporarily blinding you. Then everything went black. You felt no more pain. You couldn't hear anything, see anything, feel anything, or even speak. You could only think to yourself.

"Am I dead...?"


	16. THANK YOU ALL!

My readers,

I just want to take this time out to thank everyone of you for over 40,000 views, 50 followers, and 47 favorites on this story! Seriously guys, that's fucking amazing! You all fucking ROCK! When I released this story last August, I never thought that we would end up where we are now. You guys have made this story what it is now, without your support, we never would've become what we are. As a token of my appreciation, the next chapter will be season ones finale! Making it the longest chapter yet! Nothing will be cut. No time skips, no pauses, nothing. It will be full dialogue from the first word, to the last. This has been a great first season, and I look forward to seeing you all in the next. As long as you continue to read, I'll continue to post!

Also, special thanks to laughingdeath105, and King of Kansas for always posting kind reviews, and giving so much support. You both win the official deadcrown award of being a fuckin badass! Much love to both of you! ❤ :)

But there's one person who I cannot thank enough for sticking with me since this story was launched. My coauthor: Foxy and Mangles love. He has given many great ideas, character developments, and plots for each and every chapter you have read. Thank you mate for all you have done for this story. So, each and every one of you reading this right now, GIVE HIM SOME FUCKIN LOVE! Comment, or message him some very nice words, and a thank you! He deserves it. :)

Ps: know a female friend who likes creepypasta fanfics? Well, tell them to check out mine! It would help me out a lot!

* * *

Until the next, my deadites.

deadcrown1918


	17. Chapter 17

Readers,

As you know, the final chapter of season one will be the longest chapter yet, so please bare with me. As its going to take longer to write than normal.

BUT...

If any of you are interested in creepypastas, there's a new story out! Its called Toki x Caroline (look under my stories to find it). Just something to hold you off until the next big chapter is out!

Thank you.

~deadcrown1918


	18. SEASON ONE FINALE PREVIEW

MANGLE X MALE READER

SEASON 1 FINALE (PREVIEW)

Previously:

"This is going to hurt me?! What the fuck?! No I can't..." You were cut off by a white light that wrapped around your entire body replacing your world with whiteness and pain.

Your arms, legs, and torso burned with what felt like the fire of 1000 suns as fur started to cover your body, your ears were instantly sliced off and started to regrow ontop of your head. Your head, hands, and feet were the worst, and a new skull, and new bones were replacing your old human skeleton. Your face started to grow a snout, and your hands and feet were being replaced with paws. The pain doubled, as everything started to take its final form. Screaming a bloodcurdling scream, the white light became brighter, temporarily blinding you. Then everything went black. You felt no more pain. You couldn't hear anything, see anything, feel anything, or even speak. You could only think to yourself.

"Am I dead...?"

Now:

The darkness around you stretched on and on and on. But, starth to fade away from you. Your ability to feel and hear had returned. But your sight, and ability to speak hadn't. Leaving you vulnerable to whatever was learning in the room with you. You heard the doors open, and Mangles footsteps running towards you. More of your vision started to clear up, allowing you to see her face. Her eyes were full of tears, paw covering her mouth as she looked down at you. "Is he...?" Mangle asked, looking up at Marionette, who had finally appeared in your rang of sight. "He's alive. But barely" He said, leaning down and shining a light into your eyes. "His pupils are dilating normally, and he is breathing" He confirmed, looking up at Mangle. "He will be okay. Let's just let him awake." He said, standing up and leaving the room. "Come" he called to Mangle. Mangle looked down at you, a tear falling from her eye as she leaned down to kiss you before standing up, and walking out of your range of sight. You heard the doors close again, and the room went dark.

No sounds could be heard, and again, you couldn't see. You could only feel the ground on your back, and think to yourself. "Why can't I break from this!?" You thought. "Why can't I see again?!" You started to become enraged. "I need to get out of here! I need to..." "Break!" You shouted aloud, violently sitting up. All of you senses had returned. The darkness that had once surrounded you, turned into a pink and purple haze from the lights shining in the prize corner. The sound of a music box filled the room, and the glorious feel of the A/C pressed against your fur. You raised your hand to your face, only for it to be stopped by you newly created snout. You attention was brought to your paws, raising them up allowing you to test there movements. "Woah.." You whispered. You slowly started to stand up, fighting to keep balance on new, thinner legs. You looked up at the clock. "Shit!" You panicked as it read '5:40 am' "I need to find Mangle and get out of here!" You thought you thought to yourself, running, stumbling, and tripping your way to the door.

FINAL VERSION COMING SOON


	19. SEASON ONE FINALE

MANGLE X MALE READER

SEASON 1 FINALE

Previously:

"This is going to hurt me?! What the fuck?! No I can't..." You were saying before you were cut off by a white light that wrapped around your entire body replacing your world with whiteness and pain.

Your arms, legs, and torso burned with what felt like the fire of 1000 suns as fur started to cover your body, your ears were instantly sliced off and started to regrow ontop of your head. Your head, hands, and feet were the worst, and a new skull, and new bones were replacing your old human skeleton. Your face started to grow a snout, and your hands and feet were being replaced with paws. The pain doubled, as everything started to take its final form. Screaming a bloodcurdling scream, the white light became brighter, temporarily blinding you. Then everything went black. You felt no more pain. You couldn't hear anything, see anything, feel anything, or even speak. You could only think to yourself.

"Am I dead...?"

Now:

The darkness around you stretched on and on and on, but after a few minutes it started to fade away from you. Your ability to feel and hear had returned, however, your sight and ability to speak hadn't. Leaving you vulnerable to whatever was lurking in the room with you. You heard the doors open, and Mangle's footsteps running towards you. More of your vision started to clear up, allowing you to see her face. Her eyes were full of tears, paw covering her mouth as she looked down at you.

"Is he...?" Mangle asked, looking up at Marionette, who had finally appeared in your range of sight.

"He's alive, but barely." He said, leaning down and shining a light into your eyes. "His pupils are dilating normally, and he is breathing." He confirmed, looking up at Mangle. "He will be okay. Let's just let him awake." He said, standing up and leaving the room. "Come." He called to Mangle.

Mangle looked down at you, a tear falling from her eye as she leaned down to kiss you before standing up, and walking out of your range of sight. You heard the doors close again, and the room went dark. No sounds could be heard, and again, you couldn't see. You could only feel the ground on your back, and think to yourself.

"Why can't I break from this!?" You thought. "Why can't I see again?!" You started to become enraged. "I need to get out of here! I need to... Break!" You shouted aloud, violently sitting up.

All of you senses had returned. The darkness that had once surrounded you, turned into a pink and purple haze from the lights shining in the prize corner. The sound of a music box filled the room, and the glorious feel of the A/C pressed against your fur. You raised your hand to your face, only for it to be stopped by your newly created snout. Your attention was brought to your paws, raising them up allowing you to test there movements.

"Woah.." You whispered.

You slowly started to stand up, fighting to keep balance on new, stronger legs. You looked up at the clock.

"Shit!" You panicked as it read '5:40 am. "I need to find Mangle and get out of here!" You thought to yourself, running, stumbling, and tripping on your way to the door.

Once you finally reach it, you push it open and find Marionette waiting outside. He looked down at you, noticing the full, successful change to your body.

"Everything worked out nicely, I see. How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel kinda strange." You said, looking up at his white face. "Not in a bad way." You added. "I don't feel human anymore. Its kinda weird." Marionette nodded.

"You'll get over that feel soon enough." He said folding his hands.

You started looking around for Mangle. But she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mangle?" You asked, scratching the top of your head.

"In your office" He said, pointing down the hallway. "She had run off when the transformation began. Your screams frightened her." He explained. "It would be wise for you to go and get her. Your shift ends soon." He said, opening the doors to the prize corner, and disappearing inside.

"Yeah, that's would be a good idea." You thought, walking down the hallway to your office.

You reached your office faster than normal. For some reason, your speed increased when you transformed. Not only your speed, but your awareness, eyesight, hearing, and stamina increased as well. Allowing you to do more activities than before when you were human. Before you opened the door, you pressed your ear against it, listening to whatever was happening inside. You could faintly hear Mangle sobbing inside in the far corner of the room. You took a deep breath, squeezed the handle, and opened the door slowly. You quietly stepped inside, and quietly closed the door. Mangle was crouched down in the corner, hands covering her face, crying softly. You slowly crept up near her, and crouched down in front of her.

"What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing here alone, huh?" You asked, smiling.

Mangle looked up at you, and hugged you tightly.

"Y-you're okay!" She managed to say. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" You asked, hugging her back.

Mangle looked up at you.

"Well, considering that once the doors closed, you started to scream bloody murder, I thought something would've happened to you. Something bad." She said, placing her head on your shoulder.

"Well, I'm okay. I'm alright." You said, petting the back of her head.

Mangle pulled away, and looked at you.

"What?" You asked, adjusting your hat.

"You... You look amazing." She said, moving her hand to touch your face. "Does it feel different?" She asked, placing her hand at her side.

"Your touch, or being a fox thing?" You asked. "Um, both, actually." She said, standing up.

You followed, and answered.

"Well, it feels a bit different with this fur, and yes it feels very different from my previous self." You said, grabbing your car keys out of a drawer on your desk.

"How so?" She asked, walking towards you.

"I cant really explain it, but I can guarantee that this is going to take some getting used to." You explained, turning to face her.

Mangle wrapped her arms around your neck, and pulled close to you. You responded to this by placing your hands at her waist.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." You whispered back to her, leaning down to kiss her.

As soon as you did, the bell rang. Indicating that your shift was over. You pulled away from Mangle, and looked into her yellow eyes. Mangle smiled.

"What?" She giggled.

You smiled, and pet her head.

"C'mon, let's go home." You say, grabbing her paw.

"Yeah, home." She repeated, resting her head on your arm. You smiled, and began to walk towards your office door, Mangle fighting to stay awake beside you.

"You doing okay?" You asked her, noticing that her movements became slow and weak.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired." She admitted, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, me too. Don't worry, were almost to the car." You say, walking down the hallway, and into the main lobby. "I just need to clock out real quick." You say, grabbing your ID card, and swiping it through a machine connected to a clock with Balloon Boys face on it. "Alright, let's go." You say, pushing the glass doors open, letting Mangle out before you.

"Are you gonna be okay to drive? You awake enough?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." You say, locking the doors behind you. "Been doing this for a very long time, I'm used to it." You explain, walking down the cobblestone stairs, and into your car.

"You think Foxy will be home today? I miss him." Mangle asked, putting on her seat belt and yawning.

"I think so. I bumped into him last night on break getting a coffee. Said he met a significant other or some shit." You say, starting your car and clicking on your seat belt.

"Really? Who?" Mangle asked.

"Don't know. Didn't ask for a name."

You backed out of Freddy's and headed to your house. It wasn't far away, only about a 10 minute drive. Though, by the 5 minute mark, Mangle had fallen asleep.

"Hey, Mangle." You called to her, gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

"Mmmm..." Mangle moaned, opening her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you baby, but we're home now." You say, undoing your seat belt.

"Yes, it seems we are." She yawned, clicking off her seat belt and climbing out of your car, you following behind her.

"I have to get used to having a tail. Kinda hurts to sit down for long periods of time." You say, helping your half asleep girlfriend up the stairs.

She laughed at that.

"Well, don't sit on your tai..." She was cut off by a yawn.

"Okay, let's get you to bed." You say, unlocking your door and stepping inside.

Even though the sun was slowing rising, allowing light to shine on the back of your house, it was still very dark inside. Though, you were too tired to notice. Your main concern was getting Mangle (who had fallen asleep again) up the stairs and into bed. You picked her up, and carefully walked up the stairs, and into your room, laying her down on the bed and covering her up. You sat down on a chair next to tour bed, and began to take your boots off. Slowing allowing yourself to get comfortable. Placing your hat on your dresser, and unbuttoning the top buttons on your shirt, you finally slipped into bed next to Mangle, covering yourself. Mangle rolled over so she was facing you, and wrapped her arms around you, placing head on your chest.

"Goodnight (y/n)." She whispered.

"Goodnight Mangle." You whispered back to her, closing your eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Chica's POV

"Marionette! Wait!" She called out to the puppet, who was locking up the prize corner. He stopped, and turned to see who was calling him.

"Yes Chica, what is it?" He asked looking down at her.

"We're friends, right?" She asked, placing her hands behind her back.

Marionette rolled his eyes. He knew that she wanted something from him.

"What do you want with me this time?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Well, I was wondering if you could transform me, like you did Mangle? If its not too much trouble." She asked.

Marionette rolled his eyes once again.

"For what purpose? You do know that you're one of the main attractions here, and that I can't just transform you from an animatronic to an anthro right?" He explained to her.

"Well, I only wanted to see what's it would be like to be alive. Can you just give me 24 hours? Like a Cinderella story? Besides, today is Sunday and the restaurant is closed." She begged, tugging at his leg.

Marionette sighed. "24 hours. That's all you get. Okay?" He said finally.

"Thank you!" Chica yelled, hugging his leg.

"Yes, yes, now let's go before I change my mind." He said pulling her off his leg. "Follow me." He said, opening the doors to the corner, allowing her to step inside before closing the doors behind her. "Step into the box, please." Marionette said, pointing to the black gift box on the floor.

Chica looked inside to find two dusty boot prints inside.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of dirt." Marionette said, crossing his arms.

"Just wondering why that's there." She said, stepping into the box.

"You know the drill." Marionette said, holding his hand above Chica's head, surrounding her in pure white light.

Your POV

"(Y/n)..." A voice called down to you. "(Y/n), baby, please wake up." You open your eyes to see Mangle's face hovering above yours.

"W-what's the matter?" You yawn, sitting up next to her.

"I heard something from downstairs." She said, pulling the covers up to her chest.

"When?" You ask, stretching your back and arms.

"Right before I woke you. C-can you go check it out?" She asked you, her yellow eyes becoming watery from fear.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just stay here." You say, standing up, cracking your back.

"Be careful." Mangle called behind you.

You look back at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry." You say, comforting her. "I'll be fine." You open your door and start to walk down the hallway when mangle called to you again.

"Baby, come here real quick".

You walk back into your room and see mangle holding the butterfly knife Foxy gave you for Christmas.

"Take this with you." She said, holding it out to you.

"Sweetie, I think I'll be oka-"

"Just take it, please." She said cutting you off in mid sentence, placing the knife in your hand gently.

"Okay, I'll take it with me." You say, slipping it in your back pocket.

"Thank you." She said, laying back down and covering herself. You turn and walk back out of your room, and down the hallway.

You reach the top of the stairs, and you can hear movement from the living room. You slowly walk down the stairs, grabbing the knife from your pocket. You slowly, and quietly climb down the last few steps and walk into the living room to find Foxy sitting down on the couch. Noticing you from corner of his eye, he turned his head, and jumped up from the couch.

"Who are ye?! And what are ye doing in me house?!" He asked, walking towards you.

"Foxy, its me, (y/n)." You say, backing up. He stopped, noticing that your voice came from the fox standing in front of him.

"(Y/n)?" He asked, scratching the top of his head confused.

"Yeah, its me." You say, placing the knife back in your pocket.

"Dear lord, what happened to ye? Yer uh... um..." He stuttered, trying to find the right word to use with fear of offending you.

"A fox?" You asked walking up to him.

"Yar, that be the word." He said, adjusting his eye patch. "So, when and why did ye decide to change?" He asked.

"Long story as of why, but I changed last night." You explained. "So, where have you been?" You asked as Foxy walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Ye remember that girl I told ye about a few nights ago? Well, I've been staying with her." He explained.

"Oh, cool. How'd you guys meet?" You ask him as curiosity came to you.

"She seen me walking down the street and offered me a ride to me destination." He said as he took a sip of water from a glass then placed it on the coffee table.

"I assume that she can't see you as I see you then, huh?" You asked still curious.

"Well, uh... actually she can." Foxy said hesitantly causing you to freeze momentarily.

"Wait, she sees you as a fox, and you're together?" You asked confused.

"Apparently." He said, sitting back.

"Well, who exactly is she?" You asked him.

"Well, she's... uhh..." He said before being cut off by the door bell.

"I'll get it." You say, walking towards the door.

Foxy's ears perked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea matey." He called, running up behind you, however, you had already reached the door by the time he caught up with you.

"Don't worry, people see me as another normal person." You reassured him.

You opened the door, and your sister was standing on the porch.

"Hey sis, what's up?" You asked.

She looked up from her phone, and her skin turned pale at the sight of you.

"(S/n), you okay? What's the matter?" You asked her, concerned as to why her color faded away when she looked at you.

"(Y/n)... You...you're a..." She stuttered.

The realization hit you harder than a sack of bricks. She could see what you had become. Foxy walked up next to you.

"Baby, please don't panic." He said, stepping out on the porch next to her.

"Wait a minute..." You said, looking back and fourth between Foxy and your sister. "You guys... She's the one you..." You say unable to think straight. "I-I think I need to sit down." You say, walking to one of the dining room chairs and taking a seat.

Foxy closed the door behind you, leaving him and (s/n) out on the porch. Not long after, Mangle entered the kitchen.

"I thought I heard Foxy's voice." She said, looking around.

You looked up at her.

"You did." You say, standing up.

"Well, where is he?" Right after she spoke, both Foxy and (s/n) walked back into the house.

"Foxy! You're back!" Mangle said, running up to him and hugging him, while (s/n) walked up to you, and started petting your head.

"You make such an adorable fox, (little/big) brother." She smiled.

Mangle pulled away from Foxy and turned around.

"Wait, you don't see him as a human?" She asked confused.

(S/n) turned and faced Mangle.

"Nope!" She said. "I don't see you guys as humans either!" She said, hugging Mangle.

"Woah, careful darling." Mangle said, pulling away from your sister's hug gently. "I'm kinda carrying precious cargo here." She said smiling while placing her hand on her belly.

(S/n) covered her mouth with her hands, and turned to you. You smiled at (S/n) as she ran up to you and hugged you.

"Awe, (y/n), you're gonna be a daddy!" She giggled, poking at you ears playfully.

You pulled away.

"Just wait till you become a mom." You say, looking up a Foxy, knowing that your sister would have to endure the same process that you underwent.

Mangle's jaw dropped as she realized what you meant.

"Wait, you too are... ?" She asked, trying to process what she heard.

"Yar!" Foxy said, leaning against the counter.

"Oh my god! Congrats guys!" Mangle said, hugging (s/n), and Foxy again.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I'm going up to change into some clean clothes." You say, walking into the living room, and up the stairs.

"Wait for me!" You heard mangle call behind you.

You stopped and let Mangle catch up with you.

"Hey babe, quick question?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah? What's up?" You asked looking over at her.

"Do you have work tonight?" She asked you.

"That depends, what's today?" You asked her in return.

Mangle looked up at the calendar on the wall in the hallway.

"Its Sunday." She said, following you into your room.

"No, I don't." You said, closing the door behind Mangle.

"Why you asking?" You say, removing your old work shirt and putting on a black graphic tee with (favorite band on it).

"Cause I wanted to do something with you today." She said, putting on a top your sister gave her, along with black yoga pants.

"Yeah, we could do something." You say, buttoning the button on your jeans. "What did you have in mind?" You ask, slipping on a pair of shoes.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I don't really feel like going anywhere. Maybe we could just watch a move or something?" She asked, sitting down next to you.

"Sounds good to me." You say.

She rested her head on your shoulder.

"Just me and you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around your torso.

"If you wish." You say, leaning your head down, resting it atop hers.

"Would you mind if I ran an errand real quick?" You asked raising your head back up.

"Yeah, I don't mind. How long will you be gone?" She asked, looking up at you.

"Not long. I just need to run to Freddy's and check off one of my personal days so Jim knows I won't be in." You say standing up, grabbing your keys off your dresser.

"Isn't Freddy's closed today?" Mangle asked, laying on the bed.

"Yeah, it is. Do you want anything while I'm out?" You ask, standing in the doorway.

"Um, yeah actually." She say, sitting up. "If you don't mind, could you run down to the shop and pick up some salsa and corn chips? I've been craving them for a few days now." She said looking over at you.

"Yeah, I don't mind. I won't be long. Love you." You say leaving the room and walking down into the living room.

Foxy and (s/n) were sitting on the couch watching Legend.

"Hey, I'm gonna head over to Freddy's for a second then run to the grocery store. You guys want anything?" You ask.

"I'm all set matey." Foxy said, looking down at (s/n). "Ye?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm good." She says, turning her attention back to the TV.

"Alright, I won't be gone long." You say walking out the door and into your car.

The drive wasn't long which was normal. But for some reason an overcast started to form over the blue sky. You didn't think much of it though, it was just a change in the weather you thought. Pulling into your normal parking spot, you straightened up, and got out of your car, walking up to the door and unlocking it. You stepped inside the dark pizzeria, and headed for your office. But as soon as you started to walk down the hallway something hit you over the head, knocking you flat on the ground. Dizzy and weak, you could barely move. A familiar voice called behind you.

"Well (y/n), what do you think of my new look? I must say, I'm quite fond of your new change." The voice said.

You struggled to roll over, but you managed to get flat on your back. It was Chica, pizza pan held in her right fist.

"You! What the fuck are... are you doing?!" You stuttered in pain and anger.

"Oh, don't worry about that darling. I'm just taking what I want." She said, dropping the pan and closing the open door you left open for easy access leaving.

You tried to sit up, but you were instantly pushed back down by Chica, who sat atop you hips, keeping her hand on your chest. You noticed something different about the animatronic. She was real.

"See, I'm not a big fan of being shut down, or being told no. So I'm gonna take what I wanted from you a few nights ago." She said undoing the button on you pants.

"You... you touch me, and you'll fucking di-".

Chica placed her hand over your mouth.

"Shh, just let it happen." She said, slowing sliding the front part of your pants and boxers down, exposing your groin to her.

You tried to fight back but the pain in your head grew and stopped you from making any sudden movements.

"This won't hurt you honey, don't worry. I'm real now, I can have this type of interaction now." She said, sliding her pink shorts off and tossing them to the side.

"You... you have one more chance to... to fuck off." You stuttered, growling through closed teeth.

"Silly boy, you can't do much to stop me when you're all dizzy like that." She said, grasping your flaccid member in her hand, and quickly placed the tip to her entrance, sliding it all the way down, wincing from the pain of her hymen breaking.

"I hope that fucking hurt, you cunt!" You growled.

Chica moaned.

"Your growling only turns me on more and more." She said, thrusting her hips up and down. "Oh fuck!" Chica moaned again, thrusting up and down harder.

"Get the fuck... off... off me!" You stuttered.

"Not in a million years!" She moaned, moving up and down faster and harder every second.

You felt rage building inside you every time Chica's hips hit yours. But, this was a different kind of rage. Rage that your inner animal had been holding in, waiting for the perfect time to strike. You shifted, trying to get her off of you, and from your back pocket, you felt the butterfly knife. You moved your hand under you and removed it, hiding it in your hand so Chica couldn't see it. You undid the latch on the bottom, opening the handles. Your vision cleared, and you could see Chica on top of you, moving up and down.

"Holy shit, I think I'm gna cum!" She yelled.

You took this time to strike.

"NO!" You yelled, plunging the blade into Chica's thigh, making her scream in pain, and fall off of you.

You stood up and redid your pants, closing the zipper and locking the button back into place.

Chica placed her hand over the bleeding wound, looking up at you.

"What did you... why?!" She cried in pain.

"Why? You wanna know fucking why I stabbed you?!" You yelled down at her. "See, I'm not a big fan of raped!" You growled.

Chica's eyes dilated as you walked towards her.

"(Y/n), let's not do something you'll regret!" She pleaded.

"Regret?" You repeated. "Chica, I don't think I'm going to regret this!" You growled, lunging at her biting her neck, restricting her from breathing, and screaming.

You released her neck, blood pouring from the holes in her neck. You picked her up, retracting your claws into her skin. She tried to scream, but could only gurgle on the blood in her throat. You ripped down at her skin, leaving four gashes down both sides of her torso. Dropping her to the ground, you walked back over to your knife you dropped and picked it back up. You then wiped the blood off and put the knife back in your pocket. You walked back over to Chica and kneeled down in front of her, lifted her in a sitting position, and lunged again closing your powerful jaws over her neck. Finally, in one sudden movement, you jerked your head snapping her neck, killing her instantly.

"Well, that's not the approach I would've taken to handle this situation." Marionette's voice called from behind you.

You turned around, gazing upon the puppet, growling in anger.

"Now, listen (y/n), I wouldn't have turned her into an anthro if I knew that this was her intention." He said, walking over to you and placing his hand on your shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?" He asked, to comfort you.

"Yeah, there is. Let me forget this happened, but let me keep the memory of what I did to her." You say, looking up into the puppets eyes.

"Consider it done." He said placing his hand on your forehead.

Instantly, you had forgotten everything she had done to you. Leaving only the memory of what you had done.

"There. You shouldn't remember a thing now. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mess to clean, and a new animatronic to build before tomorrow." Marionette said, removing his hand from your head. "This body's gonna be hard to hide." He said, rubbing his head.

"Let me take it." You say walking up next to him.

"Excuse me?" He asked looking over at you.

You looked back up at him.

"I needed to go food shopping anyways." You say smirking an evil smile.

"If you wish, but allow me to do something first. Go do what you came here for. When you come back, it'll be ready for you." He said, waving his hand over the blood stains on the walls, making them disappear.

You nodded and walked down the rest of the hallway and went into your office, writing a note to your boss, letting him know you were taking 2 of your personal days off from work, and taping it to your office door. You walked back down the hallway, to find that the area you had attacked chica was clean. There was no blood, and no dead body to be found. Only a large cardboard box sitting on the ground with a note on top that read;

"As you wished, the meat for your consumption is inside. Enjoy your days off." ~Marionette

You picked up the box and carried it to your car, placing it in the back seat. You got in your car and drove away from Freddy's and went to the grocery store to pick up what Mangle had asked you for. You reached the store and pulled into a parking spot but before you got out you grabbed a few napkins from the glove box and wiped the blood off of the fur on your neck, and parts of your face. Once you were cleaned up, you quickly got out of the car, ran into the store, bought your items, and left, quickly driving home. Pulling into your driveway, you saw Foxy sitting on the porch. You got out of your car and greeted him.

"Hey Foxy, can you come help me with something?" You asked, grabbing a brown paper bag from the passenger seat next to you.

Foxy walked down the steps and over to your car.

"What is it ye need?" He asked.

"The box in the back seat, can you grab it and put it in the freezer in the basement for me? I have to go deliver the food to Mangle." You say, motioning your head to the bag in your hand.

"No problem. What be in it?" He asked, opening the car door, grabbing the box.

"Just some meat I picked up." You say, walking up the stairs and into your house, up the stairs and into your room.

Mangle was sitting on the bed, playing around with a tablet. She looked up at you.

"You're back!" She said, smiling.

"Yeah, I would've been quicker, but there was, uh, traffic on the way back from the store." You said, making up a lie, not remembering why you were actually later than expected. "Here's your food." You say, handing her the paper bag.

"Thank you baby." She said, taking the bag and placing it on your desk.

You sat on the bed next to her.

"What movie did you have in mind?" You asked, reminding her of the activity she wanted to do with you.

"Oh, right!" She said, standing up and pulling (favorite movie) off the shelf.

"Good choice." You say, standing up, putting the movie in the DVD player, then following Mangle to your bed, laying down next to her, wrapping your arm around her.

"I love you (y/n)." She said, pulling her head up to look at you.

"I love you too Mangle." You say, smiling, leaning down, locking the two of you in a long, loving kiss.

END OF SEASON 1

Co-author/Editor Note: So here's the end of season 1 to Mangle X Male Reader! I hope you all enjoyed deadcrown1918's story. Season 2 will come out in a couple months. As for now I encourage you to message me at Foxy and Mangle's Love of any ideas you may have the next Season. Also while me and the author take a break from Mangle X Male Reader, I highly suggest you all check out deadcrown1918's other stories. Sincerely, Foxy and Mangle's Love

Authors note: My readers, thank you so much for a wonderful first season! I look forward to hearing from you in the next! As you have read above, my co-author is allowing you to message him with ideas you may have for season two. But, it won't be an option for long. We have decided to give you until August 31, 2016 to submit any ideas you have. So, use this time while you can! Your lord of the dead, deadcrown1918


	20. LOST EPISODE

MANGLE X MALE READER

LOST EPISODE

This was insane. You were driving home with a tattered animatronic from your work place. Though, something in you wasn't thinking much about it. You didn't even find it to be uncomfortable, just very weird. People in your neighborhood would be waking soon, so you needed to get home quick, before they started to walk/drive by and see Mangle in your car. That would certainly get you some weird looks, and probably fired once word got out. Pulling into your driveway, you noticed that (s/n) wasn't awake yet. Perfect.

"Uhhh, Mangle, were here." You say, looking over to your passenger seat, where she was sitting. She smiled at you. "LLetss goooo innn tthhenn" her broken voice echoed. "Yeah, quickly" you say, opening your car door. Mangle wrapped around you, and you quickly headed for your door. Twisting the handle and stepping inside. You turned your head, whispering to Mangle; "Try and be quite, my roommate is sleeping". But as soon as you spoke those words, (s/n) walkeDeadcrown her room...

* * *

Authors note/update: Hello deadites, deadcrown here. I hope you enjoyed this lost episode of MXMR! This was originally supposed to be the 4th or 5th (I cannot remember what one per say), but I changed it to match up with the other ideas I had, but here's the version that didn't make the cut. Also, as many of you know, or may not know. We are coming up on the first year anniversary of MXMR! (August 22, 2015) As a result, me and my beloved coauthor are teaming up on Facebook to give you all a special thank you!

A group called "Deadcrown & Foxy's FNAF Fanfic Page" will be up in an hour or so (from when this is uploaded) for a special surprise video and a remastered version of Season one! All will be uploaded on August 22nd! Be there, or be square!

For more information, please feel free to shoot me a message!

~Yours Truly, deadcrown1918


	21. SEASON ONE REMASTERED

MANGLE X MALE READER

SEASON ONE REMASTERED

You prepared for your 4th night at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria like you do every night. You arrive at 11:00pm to meet your boss and have him run you through your nightly schedule. Though you never really need to hear it. Every night is the same, look over the animatronics, wind the music box, and try not to die... or run out of flashlight power. At 11:30pm, that's when the boss leaves the place to you for the night and heads home. Home….. that sounded like a great place to be right now. But instead you're trapped in a pizzeria for 7 hours. But work is work and it pays the bills. You began starting your work at midnight by picking up the tablet sitting on your desk and watching over the cameras.

Mangles POV

"Yes! Midnight! (y/n) should be working now!" Mangle thought to herself looking up at the camera that was currently pointing at her. "When should I make my move?" She asked herself removing her gaze from the camera to a poster of Bonny and Freddy that said in bold letters; "LETS PARTY!"

A few hours had passed and she finally decided to check the time. She looked up at the clock, 4:30am.

"Guess it's time to move." She said as she crawled down the hall to the office (y/n) was currently in.

Your POV

"Ugh!" You grunted as you set the tablet down and took a sip of your coffee. "Why is tonight so boring?" You said as you picked the tablet back up.

You only had one visit from foxy, and had to shoo away Bonny twice. Not that you were complaining. After winding the music box for the 7th time, you heard a faint static noise. Setting down the tablet, grabbing your flashlight, aiming it down the hall and clicking it on. And in your view…..was Mangle

You leaned back in your chair as you and Mangle were currently staring at each other from down the hallway. Still staring at the animatronic Vixen, you slowly reached for your Freddy Fazbear head sitting on the floor next to your chair. You broke the gaze as you looked over to your mask you were still reaching for, but was stopped when you heard the Vixen speak.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii." Mangle spoke to you.

Her voice sounded like a broken toy robot. Static and long carried on. You looked back at the Mangle, which was still hanging off the ceiling, looking at you. You looked back up at Mangle, a little creped out, and not knowing what to say back to it.

"Uh….Hi?" You managed to say back.

Mangle's ears perked up as you spoke back to her greeting.

"iiiiiiiiii comme inn?" She replied back tilting her head to the side making her look cute. …Wait, what?

"Uh, I-I guess..?" You say as her yellow optics shined and she smiled bright as she crawled into your office and sat in front of you on your desk.

As Mangle was making herself comfortable, you looked over at the Freddy mask.

"Queeestionn?" She asked.

You looked over to her, looking into her bright yellow optics.

"Yes?" You said allowing her to continue her question.

"Am iiii frienddd oof (y/n)?" She asked, looking into your (e/c) eyes.

"A friend?" You though.

You looked back over to her.

"Sure." You told her, blushing slightly.

Mangle's ears perked up higher and her smile grew wider as she threw herself onto you, wrapping you in a hug.

"Iiiiiiii happyyy nowww!" She said, blushing like crazy.

'Awww she's happy….. wait… Ugh! Why am I feeling this?!' At that point, the alarm for 6:00am rang, but Mangle didn't let go of you

Chapter 3

"Um, Mangle. That was the alarm for me to head home. I have to leave now." You told her, trying to remove her from your chest.

Mangle tightened her grip, making it hard for you to move her. She looked up at you, her yellow optics still shining and still smiling like crazy.

"IIIII leavvve withhh you home?" She asked in what seemed to be a begging static tone.

Did she just ask you to come home with you?

'Um, well… I don't see why not.' You thought to yourself. "Why not?" You told her, looking into her shining eyes.

Mangle wasted no time jumping off you as she smiled happy to get out of the Pizzeria and be with you. You then picked her up and carried her due to the fact that she was too Mangled to walk.

"Yaaaaaay!" Mangle yelled with delight as you started your car and drove to your house.

'Jesus….. What am I doing? I'm taking an animatronic home with me… but, yet e is kind of cute.' You thought to yourself without shame this time. "Were almost there Mangle." You told her.

Her ears perked up and she replied back.

"Howww faarrrr?"

"Not too far, only a mile or two." You said back to her.

You arrived at your house and Mangle wrapped around you again like she did before at the pizzeria. You walked up to your house and slowly opened the door.

"Hey I'm home!" You called to your sister (s/n) who had just woken up to your call.

"Hey (y/n), how was…" Her sentence was cut off at the sight of Mangle wrapped around you with her head resting on your shoulder, looking at (s/n). "What the hell is that!?" (s/n) yelled to you.

"Um, well, she's… I'll explain later okay?" You told your sister as she slowly crept back to her room.

"Yeah, you do that." She said before she shut her door.

"Shee nooo liikee mee?" Mangle asked, a bit concerned.

You looked over at her.

"Oh no, she just needs time to warm up to you." You reassured her.

You set Mangle down on the couch and turned on The x-files.

"This is a good show, you'll like it." You told her as you sat on the couch next to her.

Mangle's focus was locked on the T.V. watching what you put on. Half way through the episode, your phone started blasting (favorite song). You picked it up and looked at who was calling. Your boss. Ah shit….. you answered.

"Hey Jim….. uh, yeah I can do that….. um, okay, ill be there in a bit." You say as you hung up. "Hey mangle, Jim wants to see me to talk to me about something….. I'll be back okay?" You told Mangle who was still watching the x-files.

She looked over at you.

"Oookaayy." She said, turning her gaze back to the T.V.

You arrived at Freddy's as quickly as you could, and went into your boss's office, where a small laptop was resting on the desk. Jim looked up from his papers.

"Ah, good. You're here, please have a seat." He pointed to the seat in front of the laptop.

"Okay." You said as you sat down. "What's going on?'' You asked.

"Well, watch this and you tell me." Jim said as he clicked on the laptop, showing you all the events that happened the night you left with mangle.

"Um, sir, I can explain…" You said, afraid you were going to lose your job.

"Now (y/n), don't worry. Come." Jim said as he stood near a calendar.

You walked over and stood next to him.

"You see..." He stated. "The vixen was supposed to be scraped in a few days, but we as a company don't have the money to do so. You couldn't have picked a better time to take her with you. Hey, can you do me a favor?" He asked you.

"Uh, yeah sure what is it?" You asked.

"I want you to keep the vixen, it'll save us from dept. and bad business." He stated.

"Yeah, I can do that!" You said excited and ran out of his office and rushed home.

When you got home, Mangle and your sister were sitting on the couch, (s/n) petting Mangle's head.

"Ya know (y/n) she's not too bad." She told you.

"I told you, haha. Hey Mangle, I have good news!" Mangles eyes lit up and she crawled towards you.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm?" She hummed.

"This is your new home now!" You told her happily.

Mangle's ears perked up and she jumped on you, looking into your eyes. She leaned down to you and whispered... "IIIII lovvee youuu (y/n)."

Chapter 4

She just said I love you….. to you! You felt a deep feeling that you hadn't felt in a long time... love. You grabbed Mangle's robotic face and looked into her eyes.

"I-I love you too Mangle." You whispered back to her.

Mangle smiled and slowly leaned her face down to yours.

'Is she going to….' You thought to yourself as Mangle did what you predicted.

She kissed you. You kissed her back, holding onto her face. About a minute through, Mangle pulled away, and then hugged you. And you did the same.

Time skip to when you get back from work

"(S/n), Mangle, I'm home." You called coming in from the back door. Mangle was sitting at the table with your sister. When she saw you, she smiled and jumped on you.

"Missedd yoouu." She said hugging you tightly.

"I missed you too." You told her, hugging her back. "I have a place to take you to today." You told her.

Her ears perked up and she looked up at you.

"Wheereee?" She asked in anticipation.

"Follow me." You said taking her hand and leading her to your car.

You drove for about an hour before reaching a mechanic shop. You both got out of the car, and mangle wrapped around you. You walked up to a man about 6'3'', muscular, and looked no older than 30.

"Hi, you're Tony right?" You asked him.

"Yeah, I assume you're (y/n)?" He replied back to your question.

"Yes, I am." You answer and shake his hand.

You talked for a bit before he asked; "I assume you want that fixed?" He asked pointing to Mangle.

"Yes it is, now, um... I'm not sure of the final cost, so here's $600." You said handing him the money.

"Well, thank you." He said as he took the money.

You unwrapped Mangle from you and told her; "Now Mangle, Tony here is going to look after you for a bit, and fix you. I promise he won't hurt you."

She looked over at Tony and then back at you.

"Okkkayy." She finally said before following Tony into a large back room

A few hours passed since Mangle left to get repaired. You were currently texting (s/n) when Tony ran up to you, asking for a pair of clothes for her. Remembering why, you handed him a bag of clothes you and (s/n) picked out from the Goodwill. A few minutes later, you were replying to a text message when you heard a voice in front of you.

"Oh (y/n), I'm back!" You looked up and saw Mangle.

She was wearing a red plaid skirt, a red and black striped shirt that said in cursive gold letters "Grade A pirate!" Her white plastic paint was replaced by white fur. One of her bangs was covering her left eye, and had real make-up on, and her voice sounded somewhat like Amy Lees. You stood up.

"Mangle?!" You said as you walked up to her.

"Mhmm, it's me!" She hummed.

You ran up to and hugged her. This was easier now that she had a body now. Mangle giggled and hugged you back. You looked into her eyes for a moment then you kissed her.

Time skip to when you get home

You both arrive at the house at 10:00pm.

"Be a little quiet, (s/n) is probably sleeping." You whispered to Mangle.

"Okay." She whispered back to you as you slowly and quietly walked into your room. "So, (y/n), I've been thinking, what would be a good name for me instead of just Mangle?" She asked you as you lay down on your bed.

You sat up.

"Well, what would match you?" You asked her.

She walked over and sat down next to you.

"I was thinking Maddie. Maddie Mangle Vixen." She said looking over at you.

"I like it." You said looking over at her.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." She said as she yawned and lied down.

"Then I guess that's your new name." You said as you lied down next to her.

"Yeah…" She said as she cuddled you.

You wrapped your arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Mangle…."

THE NEXT DAY

You woke up with Mangle, or Maddie curled up at your side, breathing softly into your chest. You carefully moved her and slipped quietly into the bathroom to take care of your morning business. You crept back into your room and Mangle was sitting up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" She asked you with a smile.

"Yeah, better than most nights actually." You answered. "How about you?"

"Great, you radiate a lot of warmth, so I was all cozy next to you." She giggled.

"Well, I'm glad haha." You said grabbing your laptop and sitting down next to her.

"You mind if I put on a movie?" She asked you.

"Yeah, go for it. I have a ton on that shelf over there." You pointed out to her.

"Okay, thank you." She said as she kissed your check and grabbed "Predator" and stuck it in the DVD player while you were checking online for a gift for her.

No, it wasn't her birthday or anything like that, you just wanted to show you love her instead of just telling her. You were searching for a good 30 minutes while Mangle was curled at you side, head on your lap watching the movie. Then you found it, the perfect gift anyone could ever get.

"A-ha!" You said, shutting your laptop and standing up.

Mangle looked up at where you were standing.

"What?" She asked you.

"Oh, um, nothing. Hey, I have to run into town to go and grab something, I shouldn't be gone long." You told her putting on clean clothes.

"Oh, okay." She replied lying back down to finish watching her movie.

You walked over to her and gave her a kiss before leaving for town.

Mangle's POV

"Huh…wonder where he's going"... She thought to herself as she stood up and went into the bathroom and got undressed to take a shower.

She turned the water on and got in and proceeded to wash her body. A half hour later, she heard (y/n) enter in the room as she was rinsing the soap out of her hair.

"Oh, he's back!" She said as she quickly finished rinsing her hair.

She turned the shower off and got out to dry off. She wrapped her towel around her and got out of the bathroom and entered back into her room. To her surprise, (y/n) wasn't there. But what sat on the bed was a box, with her name written on it and a metallic bow on the top. You walked over and opened it. Inside, was a …Oh my god….. There was a crystal heart about the size of a fist sitting at the bottom of the box, shining up at her. She picked it up and held it in her hands as a tear shed from her eye.

Your POV

You slowly and quietly crept behind her and hugged her from behind.

"You like it?" You asked her with a smile on your face.

Mangle turned around and hugged you back tightly and shouted; "Yes! Yes (Y/N)! I love it so much!" She cried joyful tears and kissed your cheek, while you rubbed her back and closed your eyes. "I have a gift for you too (y/n)." Mangle told you, in somewhat of a sexy voice.

You pulled back and looked at her.

"Oh, you do now?" You asked with a smirk on your face.

"Yeah, I do." She said looking back into your (e/c) eyes and kissed you.

PLEASE READ- Authors note: Hello all my deadites. Want to see the rest of season one remastered? Well of course you do! All you gotta do is join the Facebook group: Deadcrown & Foxy's FNAF Fanfic! There, you will find the full version of season one remastered, a video brought by Foxy and Mangles Love, a mini series featuring you and Mangle going on crazy adventures, and group chats featuring Foxy and Mangles Love and I! You also get the glory of posting ideas for future episodes, fanart, theorys, you name it! So c'mon, you know you wanna join us!


	22. MXMR SEASON TWO PREMIER

MANGLE X MALE READER SEASON TWO

CHAPTER ONE

Marionette sat alone in the dark corners of the prize couner, quietly speaking to himself. For things haven't been right for a few days. The kids who came to the pizzeria looking for a fun way to spend an afternoon stopped returning. Those who did, would leave stuck to their mother or father, bawling there eyes out as if they had been hurt by something. Fredrick, Bon Bon, and Chi chi, who had been rebuilt by marionette, were constantly malfunctioning, and shutting down throughout the day, and the employees, who once always had big grins on there faces, greeting the children with open arms, became distant towards them, some shoving them away when they were lost, or asked when the show would start. An evil had been slowly taking over Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

"Something is wrong. I can feel it. Something is a miss." Marionette quietly said to himself his head resting in his hand.

A voice called to him, a very familiar voice. "What do ya mean, old friend?"

Marionette shook his head, looking in the direction the voice had come from. It came from non other, than Golden Freddy who was standing at the far side of the prize corner.

"I don't think anything is wrong." He said, leaning against the wall.

"Well, look who finally decided to show his face round here again." Marionette said, standing up, walking towards the golden figure.

"Its not like I vanished for a couple years...oh wait, I did!" He said, walking forward to meet up with Marionette.

"Well, damn. How have you been? Where have you been?" Marionette asked, patting Golden Freddy on the shoulder.

"I've just been here, there, and everywhere, ya know? Been up to the same old things, like always." He said.

"Well, what brings you back here?" Marionette asked him, bringing his hand back down to his side.

"Well, its about your night guard." Golden Freddy said, looking over his shoulder to your office.

"(Y/n)?" Marionette asked.

"Yes, that one." Golden Freddy said in response.

"Well, what about him?" Marionette questioned a bit confused.

"I don't wanna say its your fault, but because of the wish you granted him, he's now in terrible danger." Golden Freddy said in a serious yet calm tone.

"Danger? My fault? That's preposterous! How could you know such thing? I taught you everything you know about magic, don't you think I would know about such thing before you?" Marionette questioned feeling slightly offended.

"True, I have learned all my tricks from you, but your age is slowly affecting your skills. But don't worry, you still have a very long time before your animatronic body kicks the bucket." Golden Freddy said.

Golden Freddy was right. Marionette's body had been built over 70 years ago by the humans. His soul had been around for nearly 50,000 years alone in the spirit realm before possessing the animatronic puppet body.

"But I'm still relatively young, why wouldn't I see this?" Marionette asked as he pondered the thought.

"You've been stuck here for too long. Its gettin' to ya. Anyways, about your night guard." Golden Freddy said getting back on the subject at hand.

"Yes, please do tell the danger." Marionette said eager to know.

"Well, because you only erased one portion of his memory, his mind will try to make sense of whats missing, resulting in possible insanity." Golden Freddy warned.

"Insanity?! You must be kidding!" Marionette said in disbelief.

"I wish I could tell you that I was. But I'm not. His mind could make his inner demons become a reality, causing..." Golden Freddy paused.

"Cause what?" Marionette asked, impatiently.

"Utter chaos..." Golden Freddy finished.

YOUR POV

Mangle lay on the hospital bed, her head down into her knees, sobbing. You stood by her side, holding her hand in comfort, your head down, looking at the floor. A nurse walked into the room. Her white outfit shining in the dull light above you. She walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge next to mangle.

"Its time, hunny." Her soft voice echoed through the room.

Mangle looked up at her, got up, and followed her out of the room, leaving you alone in the dim light of the room. Looking up at the bed at the far wall, you walked over to it. A baby lie in the bed. The heart rate monitor next to it was slowing, and dropping. You placed your hand gently on the baby's back as the beeps faded away into a solid flat line.

"Why was it only in death, were you redeemed, my child..." You whisper.

Your eyes open, and you gasp, falling out of your chair in your office. Coming back into the world of reality, you looked around.

"My god... it was just a dream." You manage to say. "It was just a dream..."

MANGLE'S POV

Walking around in the game room of your basement, Mangle sighed, leaning against the pool table that sat in the middle of the room. She was home alone today, as you needed to work a day shift to earn extra money, and Foxy and (s/n) left for her apartment a few hours ago. Walking out of the game room, Mangle's pregnant belly growled. She hadn't eaten anything at all today, as you still needed to go grocery shopping. She was tired of just eating microwavable meals, and was craving for some real food. She had made her way from the game room, to the stairs that lead up to the living room when a smell hit her nose. It wasn't a bad one, but actually a very good one, and it made her hungrier than she had ever felt before. She followed it to a large freezer next to the steps.

"Strange... why haven't I noticed this yet?" She thought, opening the freezer to see a large cardboard box.

Struggling under the surprisingly heavy weight of the box, she lifted it out of the freezer, and placed it on the lid of the freezer. Opening the flaps of the box, the smell became stronger, and stronger. But inside was something that made her jump back, and scream. Chi's lifeless body was laying limp at the bottom of the box. Upon farther investigation, she noticed a note that was taped on the wall of the box. Her name written in bold letters on the front. She slowly inched closer to the box, quickly grabbed the note and jumped back again. Unfolding the little piece of paper, she began to read the words printed upon it. The note read..

"Mangle, You may be wondering how, and why you're seeing what lies in this box. I'll tell you. When (y/n) had come to the pizzeria after hours last Thursday, Chi had attacked him. She manipulated me into turning her into a living creature, to sexually attack (y/n). In which he had responded with a vicious circle of brutality. To make this long story short, I erased his memory, only allowing the memory of the brutal attacks he had cause upon her to remain in his head. He will not remember any of what he suffered that night. Now, to answer the question on why she's in your home. I had placed her there for you to dispose of as you please. ~Marionette"

A deep rage built up inside of Mangle. Her breathing became heavy, and a growl escaped her clenched teeth. She walked back over to the box and noticed the butterfly knife Foxy gave (y/n) for Christmas laying beside Chi's lifeless body. She picked it up, and flicked it open, holding it tightly in her hand.

"Dispose of it as you please." Mangle repeated in her head.

She grinned with anger, and ripped the box apart exposing Chi's body and slid the knife down on Chi's arm, cleanly slicing off all the feathers the blade came in contact with.

"I know what I'll do with this." She said as her pregnant belly growled loudly once again.

Having successfully de-feathered her new enemy after nearly 5 minutes, she had evenly sliced decent sized pieces off meat off of Chi's body, packed the rest of the body back in the freezer for another time and then brought the pieces she cut upstairs, laying them down on a plate. Just as she did so, the phone rang. (Y/n) was calling. She picked up the phone, and pressed the talk button.

"Hey hunny!" She greeted. "You on your way back?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

"Well, no. Not yet. I'm actually running an... um, an errand real quick. I shouldn't be much longer." You say, hoping that you didn't sound suspicious.

"Alright! But hurry back, foxy and your sister left, now I'm all alone and bored. I need company, haha!" She laughed.

"I'll try my best, love you. See you in a bit!" You say, hanging up.

Mangle placed the phone down, and began to cook the pieces of chicken she had cut from Chi. As soon as she placed one of the pieces down onto the pan, Foxy and (s/n) walked through the door.

"Hey, you guys are back!" She said, looking up at them.

"Told you we wouldn't be long!" (S/n) said. "I just needed to grab some clothes. Do you want some help?" She asked mangle, pointing at what she had been cooking.

"Oh, yeah, that would be great!" Mangle said, smiling.

"Well, Imma go and shoot some pool in the basement. Ye ladies have fun!" Foxy said, walking down into the basement.

YOUR POV

"That one." You say, pointing down at the pair of rings behind the glass. "They're perfect. They look just as what I had pictured in my head!" You say, smiling.

The lady behind the counter nodded, unlocking the case, and pulling them out, placing them in front of you.

"She must be one special lady!" She said, leaning down to relock the case of rings.

"Yeah, definitely! Um, how much for them?" You asked, picking one of them up for a closer inspection.

"Well, we're having a sale on all rings right now, so you're pretty lucky to have chose today! This pair was originally $10,565, but because of the sale, you can snatch them for $955!"

You looked up at her in astonishment.

"Wow, really?!" You ask in amazement.

"Mhm! And you can take them home today! Just gotta hide them from her until the time comes!" She said, her red lips forming a big smile.

"Well my friend, you have yourself a satisfied customer! I'll take them!" You say, handing her a credit card.

"Wonderful, darling! You have made a very wise choice!" She said, swiping the card through a machine and tapping the screen a few times. "You are all set!" She said, handing you your card back, and placing the rings in a neat little black box, and placing it in your hand.

"Thank you so much miss! Have a lovely afternoon!" You say, slipping the box in your pocket, shaking the woman's hand.

"Now run along! Before it gets any later!" She said.

"Will do!" You say, turning and exiting the store.

TIME SKIP TO YOUR ARRIVAL BACK HOME

You open the door and step inside, Mangle and your sister were finishing up cooking dinner when Mangle noticed you.

"Baby! You're back!" She said running to you, and hugging you tightly.

"Yeah, I'm back!" You say, pulling her closer to you. "Hey, do you know where foxy is? I need to talk to him." You ask her.

Mangle pulled away, and pointed to the basement.

"He's in the basement." She said said, returning back to the counter.

"Thank you love." You say, walking down the steps.

Hearing the faint sounds of pool balls smacking against each other, you walk over to the game room. Foxy stood at the far side of the table.

"You have returned matey!" He said, walking over to the rack of pool sticks, handing one to you. "Play with me, eh? Its quite boring to shoot alone."

You took the pool stick, and aimed it down at the table, shooting the que ball down the table, hitting the others and sending them flying across the table.

"I'm not as good as I used to be." You say, gesturing for Foxy to take his shot.

"That's okay, I'm not the best me self". He said, aiming his shot for the stripped ball near the pocket on the far left.

"Hey, I need you to help me with something." You say.

Foxy hit the ball, and it rolled down the table, knocking it down into the pocket.

"What ye need?" He asked, looking up from the table at you.

You walked around the table and pulled the box from your pocket. Presenting it to him.

"You probably know what's in this, right?" You asked him.

"Lad, is that a..." He said, looking down at the box in your hand.

"Indeed it is. I need you to help me hide it. Mangle can't know I have it." You say in a low voice.

Foxy placed his hand on your shoulder.

"I'd be glad to help ye out!" He said. "I know of a place down here not even ye know about!" He said, placing his hand at his side.

"Really? Where?" You ask, your ears perking at his words.

"Over here, in the corner." He said, walking over to the corner of the room.

He then pulled back a piece of false wood, exposing a deep hiding hole.

"Huh, how'd you discover that?" You ask, walking to the hole in the wall.

"I just bumped into it, and it opened. Ye can set it here until the time comes if he wish." He suggested.

"Will it be safe in there?" You ask, looking inside the metal covered hole.

"I keep me fragile personal belongings here, and none yet have broken." He reassured you.

You thought about it a moment, and decided that it was the best place for it, considering you didn't even know about it until just now.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." You say, placing the box gently down into the hole, and closing it.

As soon as you did, (s/n) called you up for dinner, and the two of you walked up the stairs into the kitchen, and began to eat.

To your surprise, it was the best meal you've ever eaten.

"Wow, this is really good, how'd you make it?" You ask.

"Well, I watched all the chefs at the pizzeria cook more than just pizza, and decided to try one of there recipes, but put a little twist on it." Mangle said, looking over at you.

"Ye did an amazing job at it, lassies!" Foxy said from across the table.

"Thank you!" Both Mangle and (s/n) said.

After dinner, you wondered up to your room, Mangle following close behind you. You reached your room, and went inside, turning the TV on, browsing through the channels until you stumbled on (your favorite movie), and sat down, mangle doing the same.

"Hey, (y/n), can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course." You say, looking over at her.

"What happened when you left for Freddy's last Thursday?" She asked curiously.

Your eyes widened, and your heart pounded as she asked you the question.

"I... I don't know. I can't remember." You say, scratching you head. "I can't remember anything. Just walking in, and out is all I can remember." You say.

"Oh, okay. Sorry for asking." Mangle said, placing her head on your shoulder.

"Its okay. Why'd you ask?" You asked curiously.

"No reason." She responded. "Just curious."

The thought raced in your mind. What did happen? Why can't you remember? Why is it giving you a headache? It was better for you to just stop thinking about it, and continue with your movie. But something awoke in you.

Authors note: Here it is, my deadites. The first chapter of season two! I hope you enjoyed it! But, I have some things I need to clear up. I know what you may be thinking, 'deadcrown, why did this chapter take so long to come out?'. And well, I'll be honest with you. Ever since the season finale of season one, i seemed to have lost my spark for this story, and kinda procrastinated on writing it. I just feel I don't have much fun writing the chapters the way I used too. But, does this mean you're not gonna see a new chapter in a couple weeks? Absolutely fucking not. You'll see a new one in about 3-4 weeks, if that. But I just feel like I need to spend more focus in posting new story's, and put more development into my band, 'Through The Rabbit Hole' to get the spark back! That's all for now, I'll see you very soon


	23. Chapter 23

_"Wake up, (y/n). Wake up."_

An unknown voice called to you. Cutting through the stale air like a hot knife through butter. You open your eyes to find yourself not in your room. Mangle wasn't laying beside you.

Your bed lie in an empty Forrest. The purple sky outlined the dead, black trees in a way that casted shadows over your body, forming faces that sent chills up and down your spine. You stood up, and looked around. There was nothing. Not a person, thing, or even sound anywhere.

" _Over here, quickly!"_

The voice called to you again. Turning to the direction it came from, you slowly began to walk towards it. Your fur stood straight up, your eyes expanded, and your stomach felt uneasy. You felt as if you wanted to vomit.

You walked for what seemed like hours before you finally heard the voice call to you again. This time, it was right behind you...

 _"GIVE INTO THE NIGHT!"_

You stopped, and slowly turned around. As soon as you did, a black "face" with glowing red eyes lunged at you, knocking you down. The black trees began to move, and shift out of reality, the purple sky slowly turned into the darkness of your bedroom ceiling. Mangle lie beside you, breathing softly. The voice echoed in your head.

 _"GIVE INTO THE NIGHT!"_


	24. Chapter 24

_MANGLE X MALE READER SEASON TWO_

 _PROPOSAL (Part One)_

 _The ceiling that was once a purple sky, had turned back into its normal form. The black and dead trees were nowhere to be found. The figure you came into contact with was gone. Vanished without a trace. You lie in your bed staring up at the ceiling. The moonlight casted a white glow that engulfed the room, allowing you to see, but just barely._

 _"What the fuck did it mean?" You whisper. "Give into the night..." You repeat. "Give into the night..."_

 _"Hmm?" A familiar voice questioned beside you._

 _Mangle had woken up, lifting her head slightly so she could see you._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" You ask._

 _"Just a little. What did you mean?" She asked you. "What do you mean? 'Give into the night?'" She asked curious as to what you were talking about._

 _"I don't know. I just heard it in my dream. It confused me. Let's just go back to sleep, shall we?" You suggested wanting to forget about it._

 _Mangle nodded, laying her head back down on your chest. Falling into a deep sleep once again. Only you didn't follow. You lie awake pondering..._

 _TIME SKIP TO MORNING_

 _"Any idea on how yer gonna ask?" Foxy asked you, leaning back on his chair._

 _"I have a slight idea. But that's just something you're gonna have to find out when the time comes." You say, sipping your coffee._

 _"Fair enough." Foxy said, focusing his attention to his hook, tightening the blade onto the holder._

 _"Ill tell you this though, its gonna happen today." You say, smiling._

 _Foxy looked up at you again. His eyes widening. "Ye mean..." He managed to say under such a shock._

 _"Indeed I do." You say, pulling the box out of your pocket and placing it on the table._

 _"What do they look like?" Foxy asked as his curiosity was eating away at him._

 _"You'll see in a few hours. Speaking of, when did they say they were gonna be back?" You asked._

 _"(S/n) and Mangle?" He asked to confirm that's whom you were speaking of._

 _"Yeah." You said in return._

 _"Well, I believe they are heading for (s/n)'s house to feed her cat, then to the store to do some shopping." Foxy said from what he could recall._

 _"Perfect. I have time. I'll see you in a bit." You said heading towards the staircase._

 _"Where are ye goin'?" Foxy asked._

 _"My room, please refrain from coming up." You said in a kind yet serious tone._

 _"Alright." Foxy said, standing up and walking back into his own room, as you did yours. Closing the door behind you, you began to prep for the proposal._

 _TIME SKIP TO WHEN MANGLE ARRIVES_

 _MANGLES POV_

 _"Is that everything?" She asked (s/n), placing grocery bags down on the floor._

 _"Yeah, it should be. Don't worry about putting it all away, I'll handle it. You go lay down for a few, relax." Your sister told her._

 _"Thanks, hun!" Mangle said walking up the stairs to her room, only something wasn't normal. From the top of the steps, to her room was a trail of crimson roses. "Huh...?" She said confused, following the trail to her bedroom door, twisting the handle and slowly opening the door. "(Y/n)?" She called, expecting you to be in the room, waiting, but you were not._

 _Inside the bedroom, roses aligned the walls, candles placed strategically to give enough light on the dresser, where a little black box was placed atop. Mangle walked towards it, noticing what was written on the mirror._

 _"Stay with me, don't let me go..._

 _Until the Ashes Of Eden fall..." It read._

 _She picked up the box, and slowly opened it. Immediately, her hand went to her mouth as tears began filling her eyes. For inside the box, lie a black ring, a red ruby imbedded in smooth flat surface, the shadow of an X was carved into stone. The words; "I believe in you..." Written in gold foil inside the lid shined into her eyes..._

 _She knew what was happening, and she couldn't help but cry from joy, while you slowly walked up behind her..._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 _AUTHORS NOTE: Hello all, my deadites. It is I, your lord of the underground, and the dead, DeaDCrowN. I apologize that this chapter is extremely short, but recently, I had to deal with pain I never thought I'd ever have to feel. For my best friend, took his life this past week, and left us with a tragic loss no one had foreseen. Thank you for your understanding, the next part of this installment will be out shortly._

 _RIP EDDIE CHAMBERS 1/16/01 - 10/19/16. FOREVER IN MY HEART, WILL HE REMAIN._

 _CO-AUTHOR/EDITOR'S NOTE: Ahoy there fellow mateys! We again apologize fer the short chapter and we hope ye understand the reasons behind it. I meself know what it be like to lose someone ye hold so dear to yer heart. Fer that I ask that we all take a moment of silence fer our lost crew member. May he rest in a better place._

 _Sincerely, Foxy and Mangle's Love_


	25. The final goodbye

My loved deadites,

It is with a sad heart that I tell you, your lord is dropping his crown...

I have thought long and hard about this decision, and I believe its for the best. Not only did I lose my best friend, but there are many more reasons that have caused your lord to fall from power.

All things must end. And we must learn to accept them.

Dont let your creative minds, and kind souls die. Thank you for everything you've given me.

And most of all, thank you Foxy and Mangles Love. You stuck with me, and this story since I published it. You will be missed a ton.

I'm so sorry

DeaDCrowN1918

"If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain. Cause i remember everything"


	26. Revival

The blackened crown that had sat upon the head of the lord of all those dead, lie in the middle of the floor. Undisturbed.

Lights flicker as a black fog rolls into the room. Slowly, the fog turns into hooded figure. Red eyes glowing out of the golden hood. Stopping g once it reaches the old crown made from dead tree parts, and bones.

The figure drops. Picking up the crown with its gray hands. The hood drops, and the crown is placed back on the head of its one and only owner.

My beloved deadites.

DeaDCrowN is back.


	27. DeaDCrowN's home of deadites

ATTENTION DEADITES!

Come one, come all!

You all are in for a real treat! I have created a forum page for all you little deadites called "DeaDCrowN's home of deadites"!

By joining, you can become more interactive with your fellow deadites, and your lord, DeaDCrowN!

I look forward to seeing you all there!

Follow this link to join! - forum/DeaDCrowN-s-home-of-deadites/198985/ -

(Copy and paste it into your search bar c: )


	28. Chapter 28

MANGLE X MALE READER SEASON TWO

PROPOSAL (Part Two)

PREVIOUSLY:  
Mangle's P.O.V.

"Stay with me, don't let me go...  
Until the Ashes Of Eden fall..."

She picked up the box, and slowly opened it. Immediately her hand went to her mouth as tears began filling her eyes. For inside the box, lie a black ring, a red ruby imbedded in the smooth flat surface, the shadow of an X was carved into stone. The words; "I believe in you..." Written in gold foil inside the lid shined into her eyes. She knew what was happening, and she couldn't help but cry from joy, while you slowly walked up behind her...

NOW:

YOUR POV

Trying your hardest not to make a sound, you slowly crept up behind her. In the faint candle light, you could see her hand go up to her mouth, and her ears perk up. Reaching about arms length apart from her, you smiled, and wrapped her in a hug from behind her. You felt her body tense, and she turned herself to face you, tears running down her cheeks. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She eventually hugged you, and began to softly cry on your shoulder. Not from sadness, but from the massive amount of joy that had filled her.

"You like them?" You asked her, rubbing your hand up and down her back.

"Y-Yes! I love them! I love you! I...I..." Before she could finish, you gently pulled her face off of your shoulder, and kissed her, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly.

After a minute, you pulled away.

"So, I guess I'll ask the prop-" Before you could finish your sentence, Mangle cut you off with her answer.

"Yes! Yes, (y/n)! I will!" You smiled, and took her hand, and one of the rings, and slid it onto her finger, thus, allowing a new chapter of your life to unfold.

Holding tightly onto your hand, she looked into your eyes.

"Why don't you go down and show Foxy, and (s/n)? I think it would bring them a better mood on this dull day." You say, brushing your hand up her arm.

She nodded, and began to run out of your room, and down into the kitchen.

"Today has been such a lovely day!" You thought to yourself.

NoT FOr lONg!

"What..?" You asked looking astound confused.

GivE iN tO tHe nIgHt!

TO BE CONTINUED...

DeaDCrowN's note: My beloved deadites, I am back! Thank you all so much for your understanding to my fall, and all the love I have received rising back to the top. I hope you enjoyed this suspenseful chapter in the MXMR series! There will be much more to come, and I promise, they will arrive in a shorter amount of time than this one.

Also, I have a big announcement! You ever wanted to know how I have risen to such power? You ever wondered how I met and teamed up with Foxy? Ever wonder how I have successfully lead an undead army through many battles, and won? Well, all your questions will be answered! I have a new, original story coming very soon, that will explain all of those questions in full detail! Look for that soon in the near future!

I will see you very shortly.

~DeaDCrowN1918

Foxy's Note: Ahoy there maties! I want to thank ye all fer supporting our dearest Lord DeaDCrowN even after his fall. I hope ye enjoy his stories and this chapter as well. We'll see ye all soon! Also hope ye all enjoy his new Forum as ye will be able to interact with DeaDCrowN. ~Foxy Fazbear


	29. We have to move

ATTENTION ALL DEADITES!

Well, it has been brought to my attention that I have been found by the fanfiction police. Apparently, I've been breaking some rules here. It seems this site is not very friendly to POV stories. Seems a bit ridiculous, as I have never run into this problem before. But, I do not wish to run the risk of my account, and or the story removed permanently. So, I have no further choice to move the story to Deviantart. Where we can continue our community in peace. Thank you for your understanding.

Merry Christmas, and have a wonderful day!

DeaDCrowN


End file.
